Sorrow Fly Away
by elenacakebunni
Summary: Broken friendships, broken love.
1. Chapter 1

SORROW FLY AWAY

Part 1

Daylight was fading, her heart was beating. She could hear the harsh wind outside getting stronger and stronger, tearing her broken window apart. "This wind…in the summer…" It surprised Ye-Jin….she was expecting a sunny evening. But the wind was blowing fiercely, and the coldness filled up the room. Ye-Jin quickly went over and closed the broken window as best as she could. She didn't want to catch a cold.

Ye-Jin went back to her bed, books lying everywhere. She was studying and doing homework when she noticed the change in weather. So much for going for a walk later…it looks like it'll rain soon. She sighed, and went back to her math problems. But she couldn't find herself to concentrate. She was focusing on the wind outside, the coldness. It felt in her heart, in Ye-Jin's mind. She wanted to go out there, and take a walk. Cold and windy…that makes it even better. Ye-Jin closed her math book, placed it in her book bag, and got ready to go out. "Umma!" Ye-Jin walked across the hall to her mother's room, and poked her head inside. "Can I go out for a walk?" Her mother looked out the window, and shook her head. "Stay inside, it's about to rain Ye-Jin." Ye-Jin sighed. She was having a disappointing day. Studying…rainy day…nothing seems to go her way this evening.

There is one last thing to do to cheer herself up.

Ye-Jin went back to her room, quietly shutting the door. She needed privacy if she wanted to do this without distraction. Ye-Jin, being an only child though, only needs privacy from her parents, which was a good thing for her. It takes a lot for her to open up to her life when it comes to…

Love.

Ye-Jin pulled out a piece of paper out of her math notebook, then tossed her notebook on the floor. She wanted to practice her writing skills for a love letter. Yes, she likes a boy in her class. Ye-Jin had loved him for weeks now ever since she was new in New York, in her new private school. He stood out to her; his gorgeousness was in front of her eyes that very first day. She had loved him ever since, but he never paid any attention to her. He is a few months older, but also thirteen. He's tall, has smooth black hair, and also Korean. He was really smart, and Ye-Jin loves smart guys. If only he would give her some attention…

Ye-Jin practiced on her paper. But no matter what she wrote, it didn't seem right. Too mushy or too dumb. Ye-Jin never had been so in love before, so she never wrote a love letter before. Anyway, this is just practice…she wish she wouldn't push herself to hard. _Just write_ she thought, her fingers clicking on the pen. Ye-Jin wrote down his name already, Pyeong An Hong. She just couldn't figure out how to confront the love to him…maybe…with an introduction of who she is?

"Ye-Jin! Get ready for school please! Wake up!" Ye-Jin woke up slowly, yawning. She looks over at her desk from her bed. Her letter to Pyeong An Hong was still there. She had finished it last night, with a trace of satisfaction when she was done. Ye-Jin got dressed, showers, and then walked to the dining room for breakfast. Ye-Jin lives in a big apartment, so she and her mother were close together alone. Ye-Jin still misses her father very much. He had died two years ago in a car accident with another man, who was the same age as her father. Ye-Jin looked up from the table at her mother across from her. Her mother was looking at her with a sad smile. She seemed to be able to understand what Ye-Jin was thinking about. "Thinking of your father, aren't you? its okay Ye-Jin, I'm sure you'll get over it one day." Her mother stood up. "I got to get ready for work. Please go to school after you're done." Ye-Jin nodded. She walks to school by herself, and often because her mother had no time to drive her to school.

Ye-Jin walked to school silently, her mind was full of memories of her father. Her father was a man who understood her and would be there for her no matter what. Now he is gone, and mother is twice as busy. Ye-Jin remembered how her father would have the best advice for anything, and it broke her heart now to not have him in her life anymore. Ye-Jin looks over at the trees around her, leaves gently starting to fall. Autumn is coming soon, and that is why the air is colder now. Summer was leaving her, and that too seemed painful. "Ye-Jin!" She turned around and saw her friend Jung-Min running towards her. "Good morning Jung-Min." Ye-Jin said softly, waving at her friend. They were friends for a very long time, so they knew each other pretty well. "Ye-Jin, is something wrong? You look so gloomy." Ye-Jin shook her head. "It's nothing…just thinking about my dad." Jung-Min nodded. "When I lost my mother, I felt really bad too. I know how you feel."

Ye-Jin nodded. She and Jung-Min could always relate to each other. That's what made them such good friends. "By the way." Ye-Jin said softly. "What classes do we have today? I want to know if I'm prepared." Jung-Min took out her schedule out of her back pack. "We both have gym together today. Also English class. The rest is separate." Ye-Jin nodded. "Oh." She said, and they were silent on their way to school. Ye-Jin was trying to remember if today she'll see Pyeong An in any classes. She really looked forward to seeing him. "Ye-Jin? What are you thinking about?" Jung-Min asked as they walked in their school building. "Oh…not much…" Ye-Jin never told her friend Jung-Min about Pyeong An. "Well, see you later then." Jung-Min waved at Ye-Jin, and then went off to first period class. Ye-Jin walked to math class alone. When she walked in and saw the class, she gasped. Pyeong An Hong was there! He was sitting at the first row by the window, studying his textbook. There was an empty seat right next to him, and Ye-Jin quickly went over and sat down in that seat. She looked around, and realizes hardly anyone else is at class yet. There were just three boys and two girls in the back, talking about something. Ye-Jin couldn't hear it that well.

"Um…good morning." Ye-Jin said over to Pyeong An shyly. She wasn't a shy girl, which is why she was able to talk to him. But at the same time, they never really spoke to each other. Pyeong An looked up, and saw Ye-Jin smiling at him. "Oh, morning." He said, smiling back. "Prepared for the math test?" Ye-Jin didn't know there was a math test. Maybe that's why Pyeong An was studying his textbook. He was smart, as usual. "Oh…I forgot about it. I forgot to study." Ye-Jin was nervous now. She really never knew about the test. Is this a pop quiz or something? Pyeong An shrugged. "You can study with me." he moved his desk closer to Ye-Jin, and Ye-Jincould feel her heart skipping a beat. Was he actually _offering_ to study with her? Ye-Jin's mind was racing. "Thanks." Ye-Jin said as Pyeong An plopped the textbook on her desk. He pointed at what was needed to study. "Just read over those, and you'll be fine." He said, and Ye-Jin nodded in thanks.

"By the way, can I ask you a question?" Pyeong An said all of a sudden. Ye-Jin nodded. "Sure, what is it?" she replied. "Um…your hair." Pyeong An paused, then continue. "How do you get your hair so…frizzy?" Ye-Jin's mind snapped. Her hair was frizzy? She knew that, but she never wanted it. She always wants straight hair like other girls, but it is naturally frizzy. Ye-Jin put her hands to her black short hair, feeling it. "Um…why?" she asked, realizing this was a strange question. Pyeong An laughed. "No, it's just that my mother has really straight hair, and hates it. Especially in her age, hair falls out. You're lucky you have frizzy black smooth hair. It's pretty." Ye-Jin felt like she would die. Did Pyeong An just compliment on her hair? "Thanks…I just use shampoo…but no conditioner. Conditioner makes my hair frizzier for some reason." Pyeong An shrugged. "Thanks, I mean I don't know much about hair." Ye-Jin nodded. Of course boys don't.

Ye-Jin studied in silence until class started. When taking the math test, Ye-Jin found it easier. It was all thanks to Pyeong An Hong…she wish she could be friends with him. He is really nice after all, and so smooth when he talks. At the end of the class, Ye-Jin went up to Pyeong An before he left for the next period. "Can I see your schedule?" she asked, a little too demanding. Pyeong An smiled, and nodded. That smile of his…it melted Ye-Jin's heart, piece by piece. When the schedule was handed to Ye-Jin, she looked over it with hers. In disappointment, her classes and his classes were never the same. They were all separate periods. Ye-Jin sighed. "What is it?" Pyeong An Hong asked, and Ye-Jin shook her head. "Nothing… I just wish we had class together." Suddenly, Ye-Jin covered her mouth. She said that out loud! Pyeong An laughed. "Yeah, you're pretty cool. Wish I had class with you. Maybe tomorrow?" And with that, Pyeong An turned to another direction and walked away to his next class, leaving Ye-Jin's heart and mind running fast, filled with love and amazement.

Ye-Jin could not stop writing in her diary, every bit of detail of what happened with Pyeong An Hong, her crush today. He was so nice, so smooth, so kind and funny. Everything seems to be perfect about him. If only they could be friends…or are they already? No, Ye-Jin wish she and Pyeong An would be like Jung-Min and her. That would even be okay to her. Ye-Jin believed love takes one step at a time, even if he was nice to her already. After finishing writing, Ye-Jin called Jung-Min and asked if she wanted to come over and do homework with her, and Jung-Min said yes. Soon, Jung-Min was at Ye-Jin's house, and they were eating snacks and having fun. "Do you have math homework?" Ye-Jin asked her friend. Jung-Min nodded. "But I think mine is different with yours." Ye-Jin shrugged. "It's okay, we can help each other. They looked over their notes together, and Ye-Jin realized that her math was harder than Jung-Min's. Were the classes split into classes where they put intelligent and unintelligent people differently? Jung-Min's grades are way lower than Ye-Jin's, maybe that's why they're hardly together. But Ye-Jin's grades are considered one of the highest, why wasn't she with Pyeong An in most of the classes? This was all so confusing how they sort classes. Ye-Jin knew it couldn't have been done randomly if the homework and class work is different. "I wonder how they sort out our schedules?" Ye-Jin wondered out loud. Jung-Min giggled. "Doesn't matter to me, as long as we're together. Tomorrow we have the whole day except for math together! Isn't that great?" Ye-Jin nodded. "That is great!" Ye-Jin looks over at the snack tray, which was now empty. They had eaten all the cookies and crackers Ye-Jin's mom prepared. "I'll be back with more snacks." Ye-Jin said, standing up with the tray. Jung-Min nodded, and Ye-Jin left the room, for Jung-Min alone.

Jung-Min looked around the room. This was her third time at Ye-Jin's house, but Ye-Jin never left her alone in it before. It was really big, with cranes mobiles on the ceiling. It was beautiful the way it was decorated. Jung-Min wished her room was like this. So organized, so neat. Jung-Min stood up, and walked over to the computer desk next to Ye-Jin's bed. Jung-Min smiled as she looked at the pictures that were taped on Ye-Jin's desk. They were memories when she and Ye-Jin went to the park together, and they played by the sprinklers. Jung-Min moved her hand to reach one of the photos, when suddenly she felt something. She looked over by the desk, and saw a journal. Ye-Jin's journal…

"I'm back with more sugar cookies!" Ye-Jin said, feeling happy today. She never got Pyeong An off of her mind. She hope tomorrow would be a great day like this as well. "Oh…sorry…I have to go." Jung-Min said, suddenly packing everything up. "But you said you could stay for dinner!" Ye-Jin said, puzzled. "Yeah…I can't anymore. Sorry about that." And in a few minutes, Jung-Min was gone, leaving Ye-Jin alone and confused.

Jung-Min walked fast, really fast. She wanted to run, to hide, to scream. But she couldn't. her heart was bearing with pain, and her mind was blank with anger and frustration. Ye-Jin! How could she! All this time she liked Pyeong An Hong and wouldn't tell her best friend.

But that wasn't the main reason why Jung-Min was so frustrated with herself. Ye-Jin doesn't know her past with that boy. She doesn't know who he truly is, what he did to her. That boy…how could Ye-Jin like him? What was going on? is this the Ye-Jin she always known? It wasn't like Ye-Jin to like a boy. But then again, she has been acting strange lately…Jung-Min wondered if she could ever calm down. She walked, fast, nonstop home. She needed to reach home and think about this, while calming down. Jung-Min knew that she was only thirteen, but in her life she's been through a lot. A lot with…Pyeong An….

She doesn't talk to him anymore…because of that night…

She almost died.

He had saved her.

She doesn't know her friend….

Jung-Min quickly went home. When she got there, she dropped everything in a sudden and ran upstairs to her room. Tears were coming to her eyes, and she could feel her heart beating fast by the minute. She couldn't believe this. Everything could be a disaster just because Ye-Jin likes Pyeong An. Everything…she could…

_Ye-Jin could be hurt. _

No, this can't be happening. Were they in class together? Did they talk to each other more than she thought? Jung-Min sighed. "I'm only thirteen, why do these things happen to me?" she said out loud, throwing a pillow across the room. Most people in school would have these dramas, of love, friendship, backstabbing, wannabe, and so much more. But this is something serious out of a simple crush, and it was up to Jung-Min to solve it.

There was only one way…Jung-Min quickly went to her desk drawer, and opened it. She reached in and pulled out a small piece of paper with a note on it. "Tomorrow." She said, the paper crumbles into her hand. She was furious now. "Tomorrow." Jung-Min said again. "I will talk to him."

"Ye-Jin!" Jung-Min said as she sees Ye-Jin running towards her. "Why are you always late? I've been waiting outside your house for ten minutes. You should've been down a while ago." Ye-Jin was breathing hard. "S-sorry." She gasped for air. After all that rushing, Ye-Jin was exhausted. She had overslept, and barely ate breakfast. Jung-Min sighed. "Didn't eat breakfast I guess. Here" She held out a bagel for Ye-Jin to share. "Thank you." Ye-Jin said, ripping the bagel in half and shoved it in her mouth. "So, how was last night with you?" Ye-Jin asked after finishing the bagel. They were walking to school, and Jung-Min was awkwardly silent. It wasn't like her. She looked over at Jung-Min, who was chewing on her short red highlighted hair. Jung-Min's natural hair was black, which made the red on it pretty. At least, Ye-Jin thinks it's pretty.

"Huh? Oh…not much." Jung-Min smiled at Ye-Jin, but Ye-Jin could tell inside that wasn't all. Something was not right with her friend. "You can tell me." Ye-Jin said, winking at Jung-Min. "We're friends, I'm here to help." Jung-Min shook her head, and they went on silently.

"Ye-Jin." Jung-Min said suddenly, and Ye-Jin looked over at her. "Yeah?" she asked, and they both stopped walking. Jung-Min looked down, her hair covering her eyes. Ye-Jin couldn't see Jung-Min's expression. "Well, what is it?" Asked Ye-Jin. But Jung-Min did not reply. Ye-Jin sighed. "Look, something's up with you ever since you left me yesterday. What's going on? I'm here to listen, and I think we still have time before school starts." Ye-Jin walked over to the nearby benches, sat down, and called for Jung-Min to sit. Jung-Min went over and sat next to Ye-Jin, still with her head down and her face blank. "Um…" Jung-Min began. "Ye-Jin, do you like anyone in school?"

Ye-Jin looks at her. "Huh? Why you're asking that? Is that what's bothering you?"

Jung-Min shook her head. "No, not really. Just answer me honestly. We are friends together, right?" Ye-Jin wasn't so sure of telling Jung-Min she likes Pyeong An. She wouldn't be so sure about any boy. "Well….there is one guy, but I won't say his name." Ye-Jin said. She then smiled at Jung-Min, who looked at Ye-Jin with a gloomy face. "Seriously." Jung-Min said softly. "Just tell me."

Ye-Jin stared at Jung-Min. "You look like you're going to cry or something. Is something wrong? Does it have to do with what boy I like?" Jung-Min just looked straight ahead, shaking her head hard at everything Ye-Jin says. "Just tell me!" Jung-Min said. Ye-Jin could see hurt in her face. What was going on? "Um…maybe you can tell me why?" Ye-Jin asked in a whisper, feeling a bit frightened. Jung-Min was acting strange. Her face was all upset now, and her hands were shaking. "Just tell me, please." Jung-Min stood up all of a sudden, turned to Ye-Jin, and glared at her. "Tell me, or else I'll tell him."

"What are you talking about?" Ye-Jin said, feeling puzzled. "Can you explain why are you acting like this?" Jung-Min took a deep breath, and then ran off. She ran towards the other direction from school, leaving Ye-Jin sitting on the bench, shocked. What was up with Jung-Min? What boy she likes…what's the matter with that? Ye-Jin got up and walked to school, trying to forget about what just happened. She concentrated on Pyeong An, how will she talk with him today. Should she ask him for help once more? Ye-Jin blushed as she walked in the school. He was so nice to her yesterday, she wants more of that today. Soon, she pretty much forgot all about Jung-Min.

"Ye-Jin, can you pass me an eraser?" Pyeong An looked down at his written work for class and frowned. "I made a mistake." Ye-Jin quickly reached into her pencil case and pulled out a flower eraser. She gave it to him, and he nodded thanks. They were sitting next to each other again, and Ye-Jin was sure he had sat next to her on purpose. After all, she sat down first. "No problem." She said brightly to Pyeong An, but he made no reply. He was still working, while the rest of the class is done. They had to write an essay on a math problem. Ye-Jin finds essays easy since she loves to write. Writing is her favorite hobby. Ye-Jin wonders what is Pyeong An's favorite hobby. She hopes he likes writing too…maybe they can write something together someday.

Ye-Jin was beginning to worry. For days, Jung-Min had not shown up for school. Whenever she called Jung-Min to see what's up, Jung-Min would hang up on her. Did she do something wrong to her friend? Was there a misunderstanding? But that seems strange. Jung-Min's mother shouldn't not let her go to school just because she was angry with her. Ye-Jin began to grow worry every day about Jung-Min. She remembered the last conversation they had, which still was confusing. Why did Jung-Min get so upset over some dumb boy she likes?

Ye-Jin tried going over to Jung-Min's house and bringing her homework one day, but Jung-Min's mother said that her daughter was not home, and was always out. Ye-Jin couldn't wonder more what Jung-Min would be doing instead of going to school. "Why isn't she going to school?" Ye-Jin asked. "Oh, it's kind of a family thing. She'll go to school soon." Jung-Min's mother replied. And with that, she closed the door on Ye-Jin, leaving her confused than ever.

"Ye-Jin?" the teacher was taking attendance of the whole entire grade today. They had an assembly and all the classes were together. All the eighth grade teachers were there too. "Here." Ye-Jin said, raising her hand to show that she was present. "Good, Jung-Min?" The teachers looked around, and shook their heads; Jung-Min was absent again. "Where could she be?" , who was taking attendance, wondered out loud. "Oh, whatever. Pyeong An Hong?" Pyeong An raised his hand, showing that he was here. He was sitting a row behind Ye-Jin, and Ye-Jin kept her eyes on him all through attendance. She really wish they sat next to each other, not behind. "Hyun Ko Dong?" The teachers shook their heads again. "He's been absent for days, just like Jung-Min." One of the teachers said. shook her head. "People need to know how important school is. Very well, we're done taking attendance. The assembly will start in a few minutes. Please remain silent everyone." The teachers left the room to prepare.

"Psst, Ye-Jin." Ye-Jin felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around. Pyeong An was looking at her. "Um, yeah?" she asked, realizing she was losing her cool. "Can I talk to you after school?" he asked her, and Ye-Jin could feel her heart pounding. Talk? Was he asking a favor? She would love to help him. "Sure!" Ye-Jin replied, smiling. Pyeong An grinned. "Okay then." He sat back and started to read his book, leaving Ye-Jin having something to look forward after school.

"That was a boring assembly. I don't care about high school that much. That's all they talked about for hours!" Ye-Jin was walking with Pyeong An outside school to go home. They lived pretty far apart but several roads they can take together. Besides, Pyeong An wanted to talk with Ye-Jin. "Yeah, it is boring." Pyeong An sounded serious, unlike his cheerful self. Ye-Jin could sense that something was probably wrong, and that's why he wanted to talk to her about. "So, you said you wanted to talk to me. What's up?" Pyeong An looks over at Ye-Jin, then stopped walking. Ye-Jin stopped too, feeling her heart pounding again. This seems really serious. He seems concerned about something. "Um… Ye-Jin." He started, looking into her eyes. "Jung-Min is your friend, right?" Ye-Jin felt her heart being hit. Was he here to talk about _Jung-Min? _"Uh, yeah. We're close. At least, I think we are." Pyeong An raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" he asked. Ye-Jin almost thought he was a counselor. Why is he so concerned about this? "Well, she's been hanging up on my phone calls, ignoring me. I don't know what's going on."

"I know." Pyeong An said quietly, and Ye-Jin heard it. "Huh? You do?" she was surprised. "How you know?" Pyeong An shook his head. "Never mind. Know this though: I am close friends with Hyun." I nodded. "I see you hang with him. Isn't he the one who's absent for days, just like Jung-Min?" Pyeong An looked down, and nodded.

"Ye-Jin, call me crazy, but I think their absence are together in common."

Ye-Jin turned and stared at Pyeong An, who was looking at Ye-Jin in a guilty way. "What did you say?" she asked him, and he repeated again quietly. "Jung-Min and Hyun are absent on the same days, the same time. They're up to something together." Ye-Jin was standing there, dumbfounded. She never really thought of that, because she never cared or knew Hyun much. But it does make sense a bit…her friend and Pyeong An's friend…both absent...same day…same time…could it be a coincidence?

Suddenly, Ye-Jin felt a drop of water fall on her head. She looked up and saw that the sky was really cloudy. "I think it's about to rain." Ye-Jin said. But then the rain got larger before they could even run for home. Before they knew it, the rain was pouring heavily. Ye-Jin looked around, and realizes everyone had already left. They spoke to each other longer than she had thought. Neither of them had an umbrella, and the rain was drenching their cloths. "Let's go!" Pyeong An started to run, but before thinking, Ye-Jin grabbed his arm.

Her heart felt a beat.

A pound that she had never felt before.

Pyeong An stopped, then turn back to look at Ye-Jin. His eyes were wide, as if she just told him his mother died. Inside Ye-Jin's heart, she could feel his confusion. They've only met for a few days, and already she was holding him back from running into the rain…it might seem like a little thing, yet for Ye-Jin it was big. She didn't think, but she knew running would only make him more drenched. They stood together as the rain falls, in silence. Ye-Jin quickly let go after she saw his gaze, and felt herself blush. "Um…running would only make you more wet." She said softly, and she could see Pyeong An smiling. "Thanks, I didn't think of that." Afterwards, they stood there. Neither one of the moved, but both had thoughts.

"Let's walk." Pyeong An began to walk towards the road, with Ye-Jin behind him. "Um, so, where were we?" Ye-Jin asked, trying to break the silence. "Oh…we were just saying how Jung-Min, your friend, might be with my friend." Pyeong An stopped so Ye-Jin could catch up next to him. "It's not a big deal…I was just a bit concerned. Sorry for scaring you if I did." Ye-Jin shook her head. "It's fine. I am worried about Jung-Min though…that's why I got in shock. I don't know where she's been or how she is. She won't respond to me." Pyeong An shook his head also. "That's strange. Hyun is doing the same thing to me." Ye-Jin gazed at him. "Really?" she asked, realizing that this just might connect. "Oh." She said.

The rain got heavier and heavier by the minute. Soon before knew it, her hair was super wet. She looked over at Pyeong An, who was wearing a hood from his sweatshirt. Ye-Jin only wore a t-shirt to school today, so she was freezing. Ye-Jin suddenly stopped, shivering. Pyeong An looked over at her, his face filled with emotion. Suddenly, he went over to her and took off his sweatshirt, then wrapped it around her. "You can catch a cold." He said to her once she looked at him in a confused way. "Thanks." Ye-Jin whispered, feeling much warmer with the sweatshirt. She put the hood on to cover her hair. "What about you?" she asked Pyeong An, who shook his head. "I can handle myself." he said, and Ye-Jin believed him somehow. He seems so strong and kind in the inside…she was sure he'll be okay.

"Here." Ye-Jin gave back the soaked sweatshirt back to Pyeong An, who was also soaked from head to toe. It was still raining, but Ye-Jin was finally home. "Thanks for walking all the way here to drop me off." She added. "No problem, thanks for talking with me." Pyeong An replied, then he turned and left for home, leaving Ye-Jin thinking about the greatest day of her life. Her crush…was _protecting_ her…she couldn't feel more amazed today. Amazed on how much she can learn about him and have him in one day…if only every day was like this…

Ye-Jin walked back inside, expecting her mother to see her and yell. But there was no one home, and Ye-Jin felt alone once more. That beautiful thing that happened juts before…was all gone now. She can't share with anyone, or talk to anyone. She was alone, and that's was how her life would be from now on without Pyeong An by her side.

Ye-Jin quickly ran inside her apartment and ran straight to her room. She concentrated on nothing but writing in her dairy. She wanted to write about how she felt, and what happened today. This was a day she'll never forget. Ye-Jin quickly opened up her dairy, and stared. Suddenly, she gasped.

Quickly as she can, she dialed Jung-Min's number again. but Jung-Min would not pick up. Ye-Jin dialed it again, and again. She had to call Jung-Min six times before Jung-Min finally picks up. "Hello?" Jung-Min asked. "JUNG-MIN!" Ye-Jin yelled angrily. "Is this Ye-Jin? If it is, I can't talk to you now." Ye-Jin clenched her fist. "Before you hang up, I need to ask you something." Jung-Min sighed on the other end. "If you're going to ask me where I've been for these days, I will not answer you." Ye-Jin replied. "That's not it!" she yelled, almost screaming. "I want to ask you this: WHY DID YOU TOUCH MY DAIRY?"

Jung-Min felt her heart suddenly burning with guilt.

"Ye-Jin calm down." Jung-Min said slowly, but Ye-Jin cut her off. "I know it was you! That day, where you had to leave in a sudden? I left you alone in my room, and you…you READ and RIPPED the pages of my diary, my privacy! It can't be my mother, she wouldn't rip my things. It can't be anyone else; you're the only friend Invite into my apartment. Why would you do such a thing? And I'm confused. If you know what boy I like, why did you ask me the next day?" Words just came out of Ye-Jin's mouth, leaving Jung-Min with deep agony in her heart. "Ye-Jin, I never ripped your pages. I promise." Which was true. Jung-Min only read the diary, but she never destroyed it. "I promise Ye-Jin, I never ripped your notebook." Ye-Jin did not believe Jung-Min. "Either way, you still read it! Now you know my secrets, it's so unfair! Nothing makes sense, you owe me an explanation!" Ye-Jin didn't know what she was saying. Whenever she gets angry, she would just say all of how she felt in her heart. All the hurt, confusion, anger.

Jung-Min bear no more of this puzzling conversation. She didn't know who ripped Ye-Jin's dairy, but it wasn't her. Jung-Min quickly pressed hang up on her cell phone, placed it on the table, and started to tear up.

"Well? How are things going?" he asked her. "Not so good…Ye-Jin doesn't trust me anymore…I guess I can't blame her completely though." Ye-Jin wanted to cry, but not in front of Hyun. She wanted to cry alone, in her own bedroom. But she was in Hyun's bedroom, on his bed. She's been visiting him these days instead of going to school. "It's okay Jung-Min." Hyun started to say, but Jung-Min cut him off. "It's not okay!" she said, tears falling from her eyes. She was crying now, her heart bearing so much pain and confusion. Not that she doesn't know what's going on, but the fact that her best friend doesn't know she's protecting her, not destroying their friendship. "I'm..sorry." Hyun replied quietly. Silence followed as Jung-Min cries. She wanted to cry everything out, every pain and memory. Hyun handed her a tissue, and she took it to wipe her face.

"Well, what are you going to do? We can't hide from this forever." Jung-Min nodded. "You're right, we can't…Hyun, what can I do? Ye-Jin really likes Pyeong An Hong…but she doesn't _know _him…he saved my life, yet hurt me deeply. I don't want to see Ye-Jin go through the same dangerous thing. Pyeong An is not just a regular boy…he can't break your heart better than anyone else, even when it has nothing to do with love….like me…" Jung-Min took a breath, and continued. "This is all so hard. I need to get Ye-Jin away from Pyeong An…." Jung-Min broke out in tears again, not ebing able to continue. Hyun walked up and sat next to her, patting her on the shoulder. "I think you forgot something Jung-Min." Jung-Min suddenly looked up at Hyun. "What?" she asked.

"Pyeong An Hong is not in love with Ye-Jin, he's in love with you.

_In love with you._

Those words rang back to memories of when Jung-Min was Pyeong An's friend before…she knows that Pyeong An Hong likes her, but often forgets it. "Oh…that's another problem! I don't want anything to with him, why does he still like me?" Jung-Min shook her head hard, as if she was trying to get a headache to go away. "It's okay Jung-Min, just…leave it to me."

"Leave things to you?" Jung-Min looks up, surprised. Her friend Hyun here, wanted to take care of things for her…"That's really thoughtful, but I don't want to cause you any struggle…" Hyun nodded. He knew that would be what she'll say. Honestly, he didn't know what to do if he was in charge of stopping this love triangle…or….this love _square._

He was in love with Jung-Min, without her knowing.

"Hyun….I have an idea." Jung-Min said, and Hyun looks at her once more. "What is it?" Jung-Min looked down at her feet, refusing to look into Hyun's eyes to tell him this. "What...if…you pretended to go out with me? That way Pyeong An would forget about me, and Ye-Jin can have him at peace." Hyun could feel his heart stopping. PRETEND? That was a big word…he wanted to date her for real, not pretend. "I don't know…they'll find out eventually anyway. Lying never lasts." Jung-Min gazed at Hyun. "Please Hyun? This is for Ye-Jin and for me. Please Hyun. We're friends, you must help me with this. I need help…" Hyun quickly nodded, before Jung-Min started to cry again. "Okay, I'll do it." he said softly. Jung-Min wiped her tears and smiled. "But wait until I turn fourteen in two weeks. I feel better knowing I'm the same age as you and we can date…after all, we are young." Hyun nodded. "Yes, but these days, age doesn't matter." He replied. And with that, they both sat in silence, preparing the future of love.

_Three weeks later…_

Ye-Jin sat on her bed, looking over at her poster board across the room. They show pictures of her and Jung-Min together, having fun at the park in the summer…swimming in the pool…all those lovely memories.

Were somehow gone now.

For weeks, even on Jung-Min's birthday last week, Jung-Min never spoke to Ye-Jin. Ye-Jin still didn't know what she did wrong, but Ye-Jin knew what Jung-Min did wrong: read her dairy. Was she too hard on Jung-Min on the phone? And what's worse is, Ye-Jin didn't understand anything. Ever since last week, Jung-Min started to date Hyun…Pyeong An told her this while panicking. He seems to be really concerned of their date. Ye-Jin was concerned too…this wasn't like Jung-Min at all. Since when were Hyun and Jung-Min even _friends?_ She never saw them talk together in school…this all was puzzled into Ye-Jin's mind. But Ye-Jin felt betrayed. Jung-Min was happy, she was not. True, Pyeong An was her friend now, but she misses her old friend, Jung-Min. Jung-Min just left her like that, after their talk about who Ye-Jin likes. None of that made sense either…why would she ask if she had already read about it?

Ye-Jin's cell phone suddenly started ringing. Ye-Jin picked it up, and saw that Pyeong An had sent her a text message. "Meet me by the school basketball court tonight at eight" Ye-Jin wasn't surprised. After discovering that Jung-Min was dating Hyun the very day they both returned to school, a week after Jung-Min's birthday, shocked both Pyeong An and herself. Maybe he wanted to talk to her about it.

It was cold, and raining softly when it was near eight. Ye-Jin wrapped herself up with an extra sweater, and then went to the bathroom to fix her hair. "Why is my hair so ugly?" Ye-Jin sighed, tying it up into a ponytail. She puts on rain boots and went outside, and started to run to school. As she went halfway, the rain got heavier. Ye-Jin forgot to bring her umbrella, which she regretted after a few minutes. The rain was pouring again, and didn't want to catch another cold. She already caught one a little bit that day when she walking from schools with Pyeong An Hong. Suddenly, Ye-Jin stopped. She looked up at the sky, her face dripping with water. The clouds didn't look cloudy at all. Why was it raining so hard?

Ye-Jin could see the sunset straight ahead. She knew at the school's basketball court, the sunset is beautiful. Many people hang out there just to watch it, from school or not. This time though, Ye-Jin saw no one but Pyeong An where she got there. That's because it was raining. She saw that he has an umbrella, which was a relief. _At least he won't get sick_, she thought. "Pyeong An!" she shouted, running towards him. He turned around, and Ye-Jin stopped running. His face was red, and he looked as if he had been crying. "What's wrong?" she asked softly and she approached him. Pyeong An quickly shook his head. "Nothing…I'm okay." He said, almost in a whisper. He turned back to the sunset, then back at Ye-Jin again. "Come closer, I'll share the umbrella." Ye-Jin smiled, and then stood next to Pyeong An. "Hey, did you know that Jung-Min is fourteen now, just like Hyun? They're both older than us." Ye-Jin tries to break the silence, but Pyeong An ignored her. He just stared at the sunset, which was almost gone. It was getting dark. Ye-Jin looked over at Pyeong An. "You okay?" she asked softly again.

Pyeong An started to cry again, tears dripping from his eyes. "Sorry." He said, quickly wiping the tears away with a napkin. "I can't hold my emotions that well." Ye-Jin handed him another napkin. "That's okay, I understand." She said, smiling at him. They stood there for a while, ad Pyeong An calms down. "You mind telling me what you're so upset about?" Ye-Jin asked quietly. "Um…it's memories." Pyeong An replied back. The sunset was gone now, and it was getting extremely dark. Pyeong An didn't mind though, or at least he didn't show it. "I'm glad you came." He said, smiling a little at Ye-Jin. Ye-Jin nodded. "You need me for something?" Pyeong An was looking into her eyes now, and she felt so content. She wanted to hold and him and embrace him forever. They've never stood this close with each other before.

"Yeah, I need to talk with you Ye-Jin." Pyeong An looked around, as if he was making sure no one was around to spy on them. "I have a serious question to ask you…. Ye-Jin?" Ye-Jin gazed over at his eyes. He was being really serious. "Yes…?" she asked, scared of what he might say. Pyeong An sighed, then shook his head. "I don't know how to ask you." He said.

"That's okay. Just tell me. Is it a favor?"

Ye-Jin realized she might be pushing him too far. "I'm sorry." She said, trying to consider. "You don't' have to ask now if you want. You can ask me another time." Pyeong An shook his head again. "It has to be soon, like now." He said, and they were quiet.

"I want to ask…if…you can….go out with me."

Rain was pouring down from the sky, washing all the chalk drawings on the ground. There was no more sun, as if the light just shone away. Ye-Jin thought she'll have a heart attack. Is he…asking her…to date him? She could feel her body shaking, and it's not just from the coldness of the weather. Wind was blowing now, and her ponytail was flying. "Say that again?" Ye-Jin asked suddenly, and Pyeong An did. He didn't sat it once more though, he showed it.

He kissed her by the cheek.

Ye-Jin gazed over at his eyes…the eyes is what she needs to see. "Oh my gosh." She whispered, having a feeling she had never felt before. "But why?" she asked him, confused. "Because I like you." He said, smiling. Then he hugged her, and she hugged back. Ye-Jin felt no doubt in her heart anymore, all she felt was love. A new beginning to relationship with the guy she loved most. For once, Ye-Jin was happy.

Hyun opened his eyes, wide in shock. He was hiding behind the school building this whole time, watching Ye-Jin and Pyeong An Hong. He had heard every word, every move they make he saw. _What's going on? why is Pyeong An doing this?_ Questions swirled inside his mind. Ye-Jin didn't deserve to be hurt, that's what Jung-Min is trying to take away. Now this is getting worse and worse…does Ye-Jin know who Pyeong An really is? Hyun shook his head, and sighed. He was still watching them, waiting for them to separate. He wanted to talk with Pyeong An alone, without Ye-Jin knowing that he was watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Pyeong An!" Hyun stopped him before he was about to go home. Pyeong An turned around, and gasped. It was Hyun…

"What are you doing here?" Pyeong An said, a little too angrily. "Same question for you." Hyun replied, catching his breath. "What are you doing with Ye-Jin? Tell me! I saw everything!"

Pyeong An was shocked. Didn't he notice that no one was around? How Hyun could be around and now be seen? "I don't know what you're talking about." Pyeong An answered, looking away. "Yes you do." Hyun pointed straight at Pyeong An, his eyes glaring at him. "If you hurt Ye-Jin just like how you hurt Jung-Min a few months ago, I will never be your friend again. You don't really like Ye-Jin, you're just using her. I know it, don't deny." Pyeong An glared back. "You have no proof Hyun." He said, clenching his fists tight. Pyeong An felt hurt, he felt betrayed. But inside, Hyun was telling the truth. He was doing this to get Jung-Min. He doesn't love Ye-Jin at all. "I'm serious; I know what you're up to. I am your friend for a long time, I know how you work. This isn't a game!" Hyun was raising his voice, louder and louder.

"Forget it. mind your own business." Pyeong An turned to go, but Hyun said one last thing that stopped him to his tracks. "If you hurt Ye-Jin, against Jung-Min's will,

I will hurt you."

Pyeong An stopped, then turned to Hyun. "Hurt me?" Pyeong An suddenly felt scared. Hyun was serious. "I won't hurt Ye-Jin." He said, and turned around and ran home. He didn't look back, he just ran. Running away from Hyun, who threatened already his pain. Either way, Pyeong An knew he'll feel pain for a very long time.

Ye-Jin couldn't stop writing down about tonight. It was eleven, but Ye-Jin didn't care about sleeping now. She just wrote down everything. What Pyeong An said to her, how he had kissed her. Ye-Jin really never felt so happy, that someone she loves can accept her for who she is. "Ye-Jin! I see the light from your bedroom. Go to sleep!" Ye-Jin sighed. "Okay umma!" she called back, and went to bed, with memories of Pyeong An floating in her head. She climbed on to bed, turning off the light. Her life seemed perfect at the moment. She almost forgot about everything and all her problems, except when she thought of telling this to Jung-Min, she stopped. _I can't tell her this, she's not my friend anymore. _That brought Ye-Jin down.

"Tomorrow's another day at least." Ye-Jin sighed. This was always what she says when she feels down. Ye-Jin believes that the next day could be changed. Ye-Jin closed her eyes and went to bed, with her diary left open on her desk. The door slowly opened, and he came in, and walked over to her desk. Looking at her, he smiled a thin smile, and then closed the diary for her.

"Pyeong An Hong!" Pyeong An turned around, and saw Ye-Jin running towards him. It was a Sunday morning, and Pyeong An realized ever since he started this relationship with Ye-Jin, she's been going over near his house many days. Since they don't' live that far apart, Ye-Jin always found time to visit him. Pyeong An was just about to take a walk, coming out of his house when he saw Ye-Jin. "Ye-Jin! Hi." Pyeong An didn't know if he was bothered by this, but she is his girlfriend now. He shouldn't show any trouble of seeing her. "Hi Pyeong An. Happy to see me?" Ye-Jin seemed happy, and she was carrying something wrapped in a bag. It was probably for him. "What do you have in that bag?" Pyeong An asked. Ye-Jin giggled. "I brought you something. Can I step inside?" she looked over at Pyeong An's house. "Oh, sure…" Pyeong An headed back in, holding the door for Ye-Jin to come in as well.

Pyeong An had a really large house, as Ye-Jin says. She loves how beautiful it looks, and how neat it is. Her house wasn't as neat as this, which she felt in envy. She hardly had time to clean up and her mom is too busy at most days. "Where's your room?" Ye-Jin was excited. This was the first time she's entered his house, and she loved it already. "Come." Pyeong An led her upstairs and to the right, and opened the door to a small room, with a computer desk and a large bed. "My room is the smallest." He added, and Ye-Jin nodded. She stepped inside, surprised by how neat Pyeong An is. Most boys aren't this neat. "Wow…everything's so set up. You're really neat and organized." Pyeong An shrugged. He went over to his bed and sat down. "So what's in the bag?" he asked again. Ye-Jin smiled, and then opened the bag.

Inside was an I love you bear.

Pyeong An looked over at the large white I love you bear, then at Ye-Jin. She was smiling, looking at the bear. The bear had a smile on, and held an orange heart that says "I love you." Pyeong An stared at it. "This is for me?" he asked. Ye-Jin nodded excitedly. "Yep, I brought you this! Isn't it cute?" Ye-Jin picked up the bear and handed it to Pyeong An, who took it and placed it gently by the corner of his bed where he placed all his others stuff animals. "Thanks Ye-Jin." He said, still looking at the bear. Why does it look so familiar?

"Something wrong?" Ye-Jin seemed to notice he was thinking deeply of the bear. "If you don't like it, I can buy you another one." Pyeong An shook his head. "It's not that, I really like it. Thank you." Ye-Jin smiled wide. "I'm so happy! I really had hoped you'll like it…" Ye-Jin stopped, looking at Pyeong An's expression. He looked so gloomy, as if he didn't like anything about her at all. "Something wrong?" Ye-Jin moved up and sat next to Pyeong An on the bed, looking at his eyes.

"Ye-Jin…I appreciate you coming and giving me things, but can I have some alone time for a while?" Ye-Jin blinked. So what she thought was true: he didn't want her around now. "Oh…I understand. Sure! No problem." Ye-Jin got up to leave. "Call me?" Pyeong An looked at her. "Uh...sure. I will." Pyeong An followed Ye-Jin to the front door. Ye-Jin walked out, turned around, and waved goodbye. Pyeong An waved back, then quickly shut the door. He had some thinking to do.

_Where have I seen this bear before? _Pyeong An kept thinking this to himself as he stroke the stuff animal bear Ye-Jin had given him. It was really cute, yet scary to seem so similar to a memory.

A bad memory.

Pyeong An already knew the answer, he was just denying it to himself. Ye-Jin meant no harm giving him this bear, yet it brought back a bad memory he did, never, ever want to have again. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. Pyeong An remembered that day…when he gave her that bear…

_"Jung-Min, it's okay." Pyeong An held her hand tight, smiling upon her face. "We'll just take a quick look inside the store, then go. It won't hurt. I know we're in a hurry to get back, but I really want to buy something." Jung-Min had doubt in her eyes. It was a rainy day, rain pouring harder and harder. "I don't want the rain to be heavier if we come out though." She said softly, and Pyeong An grinned. "The rain would handle itself. I'll take that as a yes? He gently let go of her hand, and patted her on the back. They both went inside the store, letting the rain be._

_ "Aww! Everything here is so cute!" Jung-Min forgot all about her doubts coming inside this store. Everything seemed to please her wanting, and Pyeong An realized that be just looking at her. She looked happy, and that's how he had felt as well. They were really good friends, and they shared feeling together a lot. Pyeong An was good at sensing how Jung-Min felt, which is what made them so close. "Jung-Min, I am going to buy you something." Pyeong An said. Jung-Min looked at him. "Oh…okay." She replied softly, gazing into his eyes. Pyeong An grinned, then went over to where the stuff animals were. He caught his eye on a bear and picked it up, studying it. It was holding an orange heart, that read "I love you" in Korean. He knew this was somehow the perfect gift for his friend. He walked over to the cash register and brought it, then handed it to Jung-Min, who was staring at him amazed. "It's yours, to show our friendship." He said, smiling at her widely. _

_ Jung-Min suddenly dropped the bear, reached over, and hugged him. She hugged Pyeong An tight, not letting go for a long time. Outside was raining harder and harder, but they didn't care anymore. They only cared for each other, and found true friendship at such young age. They were happy with each other's personalities, and the bear showed their sign of love._

_**Until that night they separated.**_

Pyeong An still couldn't let go of that night. Not only did it split them apart, but it also risked his own life. He had risked his life to save her.

Pyeong An looked over at the bear Ye-Jin had given him once more. It was the exact same bear Jung-Min had been given to. He couldn't believe such stuff animal could mean so much, but it did. Pyeong An sighed. There was nothing he could to anymore. Hyun now has Jung-Min, and it's going to be difficult to earn that friendship with her again through Ye-Jin, but it was worth a try.

"Jung-Min." Hyun looked over at her, his heart breaking. She was crying again, missing the fact that he was standing there. "Would you…like to…go to the park?" Hyun suggested, trying to get Jung-Min's mind off of Pyeong An. Hyun couldn't keep his mind off him and Ye-Jin either. He still remembers that evening by the school, how Pyeong An had asked Ye-Jin to share his love and go out. Hyun was still angry with Pyeong An. He knows what Pyeong An wants is innocent, but using Ye-Jin isn't a good idea. Ye-Jin could get hurt. Hyun realize he barely really knows Ye-Jin, but cares a lot for her….why?

"No, I want to stay here." Jung-Min sniffled. They were in Hyun's house, in his room. Jung-Min took a stuff animal whale of Hyun's and hugged it tightly. It was obvious she misses Pyeong An Hong, but never showed it or said it. "You miss him don't you." Hyun said, before he could stop himself. Jung-Min looked over at him, her eyes filled with tears, now filled with anger. "Don't say that." She said firmly. "I care mostly for Ye-Jin, not for that jerk." Hyun sighed. "Pyeong An may have hurt the friendship you guys once had, but he didn't do anything wrong intentionally, and you know it. Right now he's using Ye-Jin as a girlfriend for you, I hope you understand that too." Jung-Min sighed. "We're all lying with each other, for what purpose? We're all doing this for Ye-Jin. The only reason Pyeong An is dating Ye-Jin, is because for me. And us pretending to date is for him to be _away_ for Ye-Jin. I thought-" Jung-Min paused. "I thought if I dated you Hyun, Pyeong An would forget about me and Ye-Jin, since I am best friends with Ye-Jin. It was my only plan, but instead I failed. Oh, what should I do?"

Hyun shook his head. There was something Jung-Min still didn't understand, is the fact that he loves her with all his heart. "Pyeong An is not the only guy out there, let it go." Hyun said, putting his hand to his head. Jung-Min gasped, looking at him. She had never heard Hyun speak that way. "Oh…are you okay?" Jung-Min asked, lowering her voice. Hyun stood up suddenly, clenching his hands into fists. He was angry, angry at everyone.

Everyone but Ye-Jin.

"Jung-Min, I can't pretend to date you anymore." Hyun said, holding back tears. Why doesn't Jung-Min get it? Why is she still hasn't gone over Pyeong An Hong? Hyun was a good friend to her, just like Pyeong An was. Yet he had never hurt Jung-Min, why doesn't Jung-Min see him? Why is he being used, being taken advantage of? Why let it go on? "You don't' deserve my friendship." Hyun added, feeling his heart burning. Jung-Min sat there, gasping. What was going on? "Hyun?" She said, almost about to start crying again. "No." Hyun replied quickly. "Pyeong An isn't the only friend out there Jung-Min. you don't' realize what you have! I don't care how hurt you are, because you don't see how hurt your friends are for you!" Hyun ran out of the room, running downstairs and out of his house, leaving Jung-Min in his room. He was so hurt, and he can't believe he just let it all out.

Seeing Ye-Jin that night with Pyeong An…just made him realize what being used is all about. Ye-Jin fell for it, but he won't with Jung-Min. Hyun slowed down, to a pace of walking. He walked towards a nearby park, thinking of nothing but his past. How he was friends with Pyeong An, Jung-Min. how much fun he had with both of them, even if they both still part from each other, it never occurred to him. But now, Jung-Min was blinded by Pyeong An. And Pyeong An is blinded by Jung-Min. Hyun felt like a messenger, like someone who has to deal with both their problems. They should deal with it with each other, not using him!

_Ye-Jin._

She was being used too. Badly, worse than how he himself was used.

Ye-Jin doesn't even know what she's going through, what she's dealing with.

Hyun suddenly realized he must warn Ye-Jin, before she gets hurt. Even if it means going against his own friend, Pyeong An, it was the right thing to do. Hyun tried breathing calmly, to think of a plan. But he couldn't. Hyun was still upset with Jung-Min. _it's okay, just take deep breaths. _Hyun kept walking, his mind racing with thoughts of Jung-Min and Ye-Jin. What should he do? How will he tell Ye-Jin, without him being the one to hurt her? He knows Ye-Jin would hold a burden inside her, it was probably too late. Pyeong An already got her…

No!

Hyun would not let Pyeong An get away with this. Suddenly, Hyun felt like he should help Ye-Jin no matter what. Ye-Jin was innocent as well as naive. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around. It was Jung-Min, with tears falling from her face. Her eyes were red and her face was swollen. She looked at Hyun straight in the eye, and he looked back at her sternly. "I know what you're going to do." Whispered Jung-Min between tears. "Don't'."

"I have to." Hyun replied, taking a step back.

"I'm sorry! I really am!" Jung-Min shouted at him. "I heard every word you said to me before, and I know how much you're hurting. But you can't do that, please don't' tell Ye-Jin now. we'll find a better plan." Hyun shook his head. "You're worried about Pyeong An, not Ye-Jin. You are not caring for your friend, but the one who hurt you. Jung-Min, I don't know what you want. I don't know what is going in your mind. But I'm sure you never remember my share of friendship." Hyun started walking away again, and this time, Jung-Min did not run to stop him. Instead, she stood there, letting the breeze blow to her face. She just stood there, now fully understanding. She would not stop him, however, she will make a move she never thought she'll do again.

Jung-Min reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone, dialing Pyeong An's number. If she reaches him before Hyun reaches Ye-Jin, things could be different.

Pyeong An looked over at his desk. His cell phone was ringing. It was probably Ye-Jin, trying to talk romantic with him again. Pyeong An wondered sometimes how he knew Ye-Jin, and once he remembers that moment in math class, he would regret being so nice and comforting to her. It was natural to him, a habit. He reached for his cell phone then looked at the caller ID, and gasped.

_Jung-Min was calling him._

Jung-Min? She's the one…who's calling him? Pyeong An's hand was shaking, but he flipped open the phone anyway, anxiously speaking to it. "H-hello?" he said softly. "Pyeong An Hong." Whispered back Jung-Min. Pyeong An realized that Jung-Min was crying, by the tone of her voice. He still knew a lot about her, which breaks his heart. He misses her, and she misses him. "Pyeong An…I need to talk to you." Jung-Min said. Pyeong An could tell this was serious. But before he went on, his bedroom door opened, and Ye-Jin was standing there, smiling. "Your mom said I should come in and study with you, since you have nothing to do on weekends. Oh sorry, you're on the phone…?" Ye-Jin realized that Pyeong An was in the middle of a call. Pyeong An stared at Ye-Jin. "Get out!" he yelled at her, a little too angrily. Ye-Jin opened her eyes wide, her body suddenly shaking. Who was it on the phone? Someone important? "Sorry." Ye-Jin said quickly, and then closed the door behind her.

Pyeong An was breathing hard. He had regretted right away once he had yelled at Ye-Jin like that, no less with Jung-Min hearing him. But he was upset to be interrupted. "Go on Jung-Min." Pyeong An said, still breathing hard. "Was that Ye-Jin?" Jung-Min said. "Yeah, ignore her. Just go on, what did you want to say?" Jung-Min took a deep breath, then said:

"I want you to break up with Ye-Jin, right now."

Pyeong An sat down, feeling confused and angry. "What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" he asked. "Don't' yell at me!" Jung-Min shouted. "It's for your own good and her good. You obviously don't truly love her, what's the point? Leave it Pyeong An. Hyun right now wants to tell Ye-Jin to break up with you, and I don't want you to get dumped without knowing why. Hyun would tell Ye-Jin what you truly are doing!" Jung-Min was really crying now, and Pyeong An knows her hurt. "This is chaos." Pyeong An said, shaking his head. "But, it wouldn't be if you didn't start fake dating Hyun in the first place."

Jung-Min gasped over the phone. "How do you know that?" she asked. "I still know you, Jung-Min. it's not like you to go out with Hyun so sudden. I know something's up. So Jung-Min, why did you pretend? What do you want?" Pyeong An was being mean, and he knew it. But that was the only way to burn Jung-Min's soft heart. He knew her too well. Jung-Min however didn't know what to do…she didn't know what to say. She knew he was hurt, Hyun was hurt, and even her own self was being torn apart. The only person who was happy was Ye-Jin, just the way Jung-Min wanted her friend to be. "Let it go Pyeong An, just do what I say. You'll be less upset later on." Jung-Min felt like she knew the future. This love triangle isn't working at all. _I'm still in love with Pyeong An Hong. I can't believe it…after he hurt me, I still have feelings for him. But is it because of Hyun and what he said? I did change after that…_ Jung-Min waited for Pyeong An to reply, not realizing a few seconds later that he had hung up on her. He wouldn't listen. Jung-Min sighed, and then turns off her cell phone. There was only one thing to do now, and Jung-Min looked through her contacts once more. Then, she dialed Ye-Jin's number.

Hyun did not know Ye-Jin's number. He just realized that. _How will I reach her fast?_ He thought, looking at his contacts. There is no way Jung-Min or Pyeong An would give him the number. Jung-Min knows what he wants to do, and Pyeong An would get suspicious. Maybe if he waited until school…

No. He can't wait. The longer he holds this, the more hurt Ye-Jin will be. He must tell her immediately. But how would he reach her? Hyun shook his head, realizing that school was the only place….just wait until Monday…

Ye-Jin looked over her miss calls. There were a lot, most of them from Jung-Min. Ye-Jin sighed, then puts her phone back in her pocket. She was walking home, still dreading that scold Pyeong An had given her earlier. Why did he seem so upset? It wasn't like she knew he was on the phone…

Ye-Jin refuses to pick up any calls. If Jung-Min wants to talk to her again, she can wait until Monday, in school. That way Jung-Min can't hide feelings face to face, just the way Ye-Jin wanted it to be.

"Pyeong An!" Ye-Jin tapped him on the shoulder, and Pyeong A turned around. He looked gloomy, like he didn't get enough sleep. Ye-Jin saw that right away he wasn't in a good mood. "I just wanted to show you this." Ye-Jin opened up her book pack and took out a Korean drama movie pack. "Want to watch it with me after school?" she asked. Pyeong An cocked his head. "Uh…sure. Just make sure we watch it at your house." Ye-Jin nodded. "No problem! I have class now, see you soon!" Ye-Jin quickly gave him a hug, then ran off to class. Pyeong An never laid his eyes off of Ye-Jin, until she disappeared in the hallway. Is it worth it to hurt her at the end? She did nothing to him…

Pyeong An looked for Ye-Jin after school so they can go to her house together, but she was nowhere in sight. She's usually by the back door of the school, what happened? Pyeong An took out his cell phone and called her, but she wouldn't pick up. Weren't they going to watch a movie together? Pyeong An shook his head. His life was just so confusing, not even his girlfriend can show up. Did she have detention? He doubt it, considering the fact that Ye-Jin is not a troublemaker, but the opposite in class. He decided to wait ten more minutes, or else he'll just go home.

"Jung-Min." Jung-Min stopped, her heart beating fast. Ye-Jin was behind her, calling her name. _What do I do?_ Jung-Min wondered. She didn't want to talk to her fried. Not here, not now. Why wouldn't Ye-Jin pick up the phone yesterday?

"Jung-Min." Ye-Jin repeated, taking a step closer. The school was almost empty, as the students were heading home. Jung-Min was heading to Hyun's house. "Ye-Jin." Jung-Min replied softly, and then turned around. They face each other, as Jung-Min looks over at Ye-Jin's stern face with anxiousness. "What do you want this time." Ye-Jin asked, crossing her arms. "You called me a lot yesterday, why? I thought you hate me now." Jung-Min wasn't sure what to say. She hopes though, that this is the only thing Ye-Jin is mad about, her not talking to Ye-Jin for awhile. "Oh…I needed to talk to you. About…" Jung-Min's voice trailed off, not knowing what to say next. She paused, then look down. "About Hyun and Pyeong An." She said, still looking down. Jung-Min didn't want to catch Ye-Jin's face when she said the names of the boys.

Ye-Jin stomped her foot. "Look up!" she said to Jung-Min in determination. "I want to see your face when we talk. That's the whole purpose of me not answering your calls. I want to see your emotions, how guilty you feel." Jung-Min looked into Ye-Jin's eyes, her own eyes with tears. "Alright, everything is my fault! I'm such a mess. If I do one thing wrong, everything falls apart!" Jung-Min could feel herself crying. "I'm warning you about Pyeong An. Hyun wants to do this too, even though I told him not to. I don't' want you to be hurt in any way Ye-Jin. I'm sorry, I am a mess." Ye-Jin was left confused. "What's going on?" she asked, a bit frightened. Something wasn't right.

"I don't want to tell you, but it is true. Pyeong An…is only pretending to love you. He really just wants to use you by dating you. Listen to me, Ye-Jin." Ye-Jin was in shock, her eyes opened wide. "What are you talking about?" she said, gritting her teeth. "Pyeong An loves me!" she shouted, ignoring anyone who might've heard her. "No he doesn't, and I should know! I know him very well Ye-Jin, believe me!" Ye-Jin crossed her arms. "What makes you say that? You never dated him; you don't know who he is. Why are you lying to me?"

Why. Why lie.

Ye-Jin thought she was going to cry herself. Either it is true, that Pyeong An really doesn't truly love her, or either her friend was hurting her on purpose, wanting agony to come to her. Either way, Ye-Jin felt lost and angry. So angry, she was being used and backstabbed in both ways. "I'm not lying…I know you'll be hurt by this, but I have no choice. I don't' want you to find out by yourself, that's why I'm telling you this. Please believe me." Jung-Min was crying hard now, also ignoring anyone who might be watching her. Both girls felt hurt, so betrayed. Ye-Jin suddenly turned around, and ran. She ran across the hall, away from Jung-Min as possible. She ran out the door and into the school yard, where she saw Pyeong An waiting for her. "Where were you?" he asked, looking at his watch, then suddenly at her face. Tears were coming down Ye-Jin's eyes, and Pyeong An could see that she was in pain. "Come." He said, reaching out. Ye-Jin hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"What happened?" Pyeong An asked, handing her a tissue. Ye-Jin shook her head. "Jung-Min-she said- she told me…" Ye-Jin paused, sniffling. Pyeong An patted her on the back. "What did she say?" he asked. "Jung-Min told me…you don't love me truly. You're using me?" Ye-Jin looked into Pyeong An's eyes. "Please tell me that's not true." Pyeong An sighed. "It's half true, half not." Ye-Jin gasped. "What do you mean, half true? Explain!" Ye-Jin let go of Pyeong An Hong, glaring into his eyes. "Explain to me." She said, her heart skipping beats. Pyeong An looked at Ye-Jin, not knowing what to say. "Listen to me Ye-Jin. My love for you is not fake, or used. It was, when I first ask you out. But now, you shared a lot with me, and even before we started dating. I can't just hurt you, which are why I am still here with you." Pyeong An felt good inside to tell her this finally. It was all true; he did use her in the beginning, and is still using her now. But he refuses to hurt her, just as his promise was made to Hyun that he won't hurt her. "I will never hurt you Ye-Jin" Pyeong An started to share how he felt. "I hurt someone before, and regretted it bad. I wont' hurt you, that is why I'm honest with you." Pyeong An moved closer to Ye-Jin, who stood there, consuming those words. It was so powerful, yet so hurting. But Ye-Jin knew he wasn't trying to hurt her, but at the same time Jung-Min was right. Both were right.

"Pyeong An…you do know I really like you, right?" Ye-Jin said, and Pyeong An nodded. "Hyun and Jung-Min thinks I'm here to betray you, but I'm not. I'm here to be with you, okay? From now on." And he held Ye-Jin close, hugging her tightly. No one else was around, so they didn't have to care who was watching. Ye-Jin and Jung-Min both didn't know though, that while they were talking in the hallway, Hyun was watching again. And this time, he felt lost, hurt, and betrayed.


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

_Two years later…_

"Ye-Jin! Ye-Jin!" Ye-Jin turned around, but before she could stop herself, a bucket of water was splashed on her face. She laughed, spluttering water. "Pyeong An! I told you to not sneak up on me like that." Pyeong An smiled. They were at a water park together, by the pool area. It was one of those hot summers where vacation seemed perfect nearby waters. Ye-Jin and Pyeong An were both fifteen, and were still happy together. Ye-Jin and Pyeong An however noticed, that after school ended two years ago, Hyun left somewhere without notice and never came back again. This pained Ye-Jin a lot, knowing that he was Jung-Min's friend and Pyeong An's friend too. Ye-Jin didn't understand how Hyun could leave Jung-Min like that…but Jung-Min seemed to understand that he was doing it because of pain. Mysteriously he left after school semester, but he should be happier wherever he is.

"Pyeong An, I think we better head back home soon." Ye-Jin's older cousin Jae Lee Kim drove them here. Jae Lee was a very typical girl, who judged Pyeong An right away when she had heard her cousin was dating him. But they're all good fiends now, which made Ye-Jin happier. "Yeah, your right." Pyeong An handed Ye-Jin a towel, then texted Jae Lee to come over to the pool area to pick them up. "By the way, what is Jung-Min doing over the summer?" Pyeong An asked. "I don't know…she lost contact with me." Ye-Jin said quietly, and then silence followed, except for the noisy people and the waves of the water. "Well, let's go." Pyeong An picked up his swimming bag, when suddenly he heard Ye-Jin scream. "What's wrong?" Pyeong An reached over and took Ye-Jin's hand. Ye-Jin was suddenly pale, her eyes were wide. She pointed inside her bag. "Someone stole my dairy!" Ye-Jin wailed. "I left it in my bag, and someone took it!" Ye-Jin was angry. Why in the world would someone take just the dairy, but nothing else? It must be someone who knew her, or at least, that was Ye-Jin's theory. "It's okay." Pyeong An said, but Ye-Jin shook her head. "All my secrets are in there! I brought it with me to write in the car, not to be stolen!"

Pyeong An patted Ye-Jin on the back. "It's okay…I'll buy you a new one." Ye-Jin suddenly look up, and gazed into Pyeong An's eyes. He leaned forward, then kissed her on the forehead. Ye-Jin gave a small smile, and then nodded gently. "Okay." She said. "Ahem." Behind Pyeong An and Ye-Jin was Jae Lee, holding her car keys. Jae Lee has long black hair, which she ties into a ponytail always. She had brown eyes, and an outgoing personality. "I'm ready to drive you guys back home." Jae Lee said, smiling. She obviously saw Pyeong An kiss Ye-Jin, and found that amusing. Pyeong An rolled his eyes. "Next time, wait until we finish?" Jae Lee giggled. "No way, I got places to go. C'mon." Pyeong An and Ye-Jin followed Jae Lee out of the water park and to the car. Jae Lee owned a blue car, and Ye-Jin thought it was beautiful. Along the way home, Pyeong An and Ye-Jin talked about more summer vacation plans, while Jae Lee drive. By the time they reached to Pyeong An's house, Ye-Jin kissed him goodbye, and then left to go to her apartment. "So, how's you and Pyeong An? Loving as ever?" Ye-Jin could tell Jae Lee was happy for her, and it made her glad to have such a great cousin. "Yeah, things are fine."

"Don't forget to say hi to Jung-Min for me." Jae Lee met Jung-Min at school, when Ye-Jin and Jung-Min were at a music recital. Jae Lee had come to watch, and got introduced to Jung-Min. "Oh…I will." Ye-Jin didn't even know when she'll say hi to Jung-Min herself, let alone her older cousin. Jae Lee smiled. "Can I stay over for dinner?" Jae Lee asked, and Ye-Jin nodded. They parked the car and went up to Ye-Jin's apartment. Ye-Jin's mother wasn't back yet, so Jae Lee decided to cook dinner. "Hold on, I'll help once a finish changing." Ye-Jin was still wet from being splashed a lot by Pyeong An. Ye-Jin ran to her room, and then closed the door. But once she turned around, she felt as if she couldn't move. Staring at her desk, Ye-Jin couldn't help but wonder if she was being haunted. On her desk was her missing dairy she had thought that was stolen. It was now here, in her presence, placed as if someone was trying to protect it…but who entered her house? No one except her mom and herself has the keys inside…what was going on?

"You done yet Ye-Jin?" Jae Lee called. "uh, give me a second." Ye-Jin called back. Quickly, Ye-Jin changed into dry cloths and then glance at her dairy once more. She quickly went over to it and opened it, seeing if it was damaged or torn or anything like the last time she left it for Jung-Min to read.

No, it wasn't.

Someone had stolen from her just to give it back to her. This doesn't make any sense. All well…at least she got it back, and it wasn't stolen for good. Ye-Jin went downstairs, and saw that Jae Lee was almost done cooking. "It smells good." Ye-Jin said, trying to keep her mind off of her diary. "Yeah, thanks. We're having dumplings and kimchi." Ye-Jin nodded, then went over to help Jae Lee. They cooked together in silence. Jae Lee looked over at Ye-Jin, who was preparing the food on the plates. Jae Lee sighed. "I have to go right after we eat, okay?" Ye-Jin nodded.

Hyun, where did you go?

Jung-Min was walking down the road. She was wearing a silver tank top, with light blue shorts. Her hair grew, so she could tie it in a ponytail now. wearing a cap, Jung-Min was heading towards the mall. She had to meet someone there.

Jung-Min looked over at the text messages again, reading the meeting place over. "Meet me in the mall we use to always hang out by. From, Jae Lee." Jung-Min sighed. She misses Hyun dearly, but he left her without even saying goodbye to her, saying goodbye to anyone. He just moved away…his whole family just left. Jung-Min wish she can shop with him one day, but that's not possible if she can't contact him. He seemed to change his cell phone number as well. The old one kept saying it was invalid.

Jung-Min stood outside the mall, wondering how Jae Lee will find her. There was too many people standing around, rushing in and out. Jung-Min dialed Jae Lee's number, but she wouldn't pick up. "I'm here, behind you." Jung-Min turned around, and saw Jae Lee waving at her. "Miss seeing me? We use to shop here all the time. Let's do that today?" Jung-Min couldn't say much, so she nodded. They both walked inside. "So…is there something you want to talk to me about?" Jung-Min asked. "Well, let's go grab some pretzels, then talk." Jae Lee marched over to where the pastry shops were, and in a few minutes came out with two large sugar pretzels. She handed one to Jung-Min. "It's on me." Jae Lee added, taking a bite into her large pretzel. "Thanks." Jung-Min took a bite. It was sweet, sugary, and yummy. "Jung-Min, sit here." Jae Lee pointed at a bench. They saw down, eating their pretzels. "I just want to clarify with you something." Jae Lee said.

"What is it?" Jung-Min asked. Jae Lee looked at her. "Listen Jung-Min. You should talk to Ye-Jin." Jung-Min raised her eyebrows. "Why? Is she okay?" Jae Lee shrugged. "Just talk with her, will you? She's acting so different, so weird. I can't even understand my own cousin, my own friend. You know her better since you use to see each other everyday in school, just chat with her. Maybe she'll open up." Jung-Min nodded. "Okay." She's been meaning to talk to Ye-Jin as well. It wasn't for any purpose, it was just a feeling she's been getting. Jung-Min stood up. "Want to shop now?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Jae Lee smiled. "Sure, let me finish my pretzel, then we'll go crazy on shopping."

"Oh my gosh, Jae Lee! What did you do to yourself? Look at all the cloths you've brought!" Ye-Jin gasped as Jae Lee walked inside the apartment with all those shopping bags. Even Ye-Jin's mother was impressed. "A true girl likes spending time with her money, doesn't she?" Ye-Jin looked at her mom. "Umma, where you like Jae Lee when you were younger? Her mother shook her head. "Back then, we use money wisely. Jae Lee does have a job now though, so I guess its okay with her mother." Ye-Jin nodded. Jae Lee works at a bakery, but she was getting a promotion soon for working there for such a long time. Being an old teenager, Jae Lee tends to seem to be quite a shopper. Jae Lee reached into the bag and pulled out a gray hoodie. "This is for you Ye-Jin." Ye-Jin took it. "Thank you." She said, running to her room with it to try it on. It fit perfectly, and when she looked in the mirror, it looked good on her.

"Ye-Jin, can you come here for a second?" Jae Lee's voice rang down the hall. Ye-Jin went to her, and gasped. Jung-Min was standing there, in her house, looking down at her feet. "Jung-Min?" Ye-Jin was surprised. She hasn't seen Jung-Min for a lohg time, and thought they will never communicate again. "I wanted you two to talk to each other outside by the park. Is that okay?" Jae Lee asked. Jung-Min just continued looking down on the floor. Ye-Jin shrugged. "Sure, why not? Let me change, and I'll go." After Ye-Jin had dressed up, the three of the girls walked towards a nearby park of Ye-Jin's apartment. Jung-Min was silent the whole time, and every time Ye-Jin looks over at her, she looks more like she's going to cry. Jae Lee led the way, also silent. It wasn't like Jae Lee to be this silent at all, as Ye-Jin should know.

By the time they reach the park, Jae Lee turned to leave. "I will leave you two in privacy" she said, nodding at Jung-Min. Jung-Min nodded quietly, looking away from Ye-Jin's direction. Soon, they were both alone. Ye-Jin didn't know what was going on. "Haven't seen you for a while Jung-Min, where have you been?" Ye-Jin started. Jung-Min didn't answer. She did though, turn to Ye-Jin, and look at her straight in the eyes. "Hyun's gone, he moved away." She whispered, as if she still has a hard time accepting that in. Ye-Jin sighed. "Did you two at least break up before he left?" Jung-Min didn't answer for awhile, but then said. "That's what I want to talk to you about."

"Hmm?" Ye-Jin was a bit puzzled, but she knew the talking had just started. Maybe things will make sense along the conversation. Jung-Min began to speak quietly, so softly that Ye-Jin wasn't sure if she had heard correctly. "We were never dating for real, Ye-Jin."

What did Jung-Min say?

Ye-Jin felt suddenly, that all along, she was living a lie.

"What…repeat that." Ye-Jin said, clenching her fists. "You WHAT?" Jung-Min started to cry. "I was fake dating, okay? I meant to do it for you." Ye-Jin paused, her anger suddenly in a tight spot. Should she be more angry, or less angry? This clearly wasn't an easy choice. "Explain yourself Jung-Min." Ye-Jin said, pointing to a bench up ahead. "We'll sit there, and you can explain all the details. DON'T LEAVE ANYTHING OUT." Ye-Jin tapped her chin. "And I have some questions for you as well." Jung-Min followed Ye-Jin to the bench, and they both sat down. "Look….there are some things I can't tell you Ye-Jin, can you respect that?" Ye-Jin shook her head. "You tell me, because you brought all this trouble up. I am confused, and I need to know some things. You tell me everything, understand?" Jung-Min shook her head. "I can't!" she yelled, tears falling down fast. "Some things are kept secret….please…." Ye-Jin felt anger boiling up her heart. Her best friend! For two years, her friend right next to her now have not talked to her much anymore, just only with Hyun before he left. All this time, it was fake?

"Ye-Jin, please. I'm letting you know now I won't' tell you anything that should show my honesty." Jung-Min sure has changed, base on what Ye-Jin realized. Jung-Min wasn't holding her cool like she use to anymore. She was now so easily touched. "Whatever, just go." Ye-Jin just wanted some answers now. Jung-Min began quietly. "Hyun and I were fake dating…because I ask him too. I ask him to please help me play along with our relationship, to get Pyeong An away from me. And since you're my friend, I thought he'll be away from you too. Guess I thought different…but….now you two are dating, I can't do anything. Hyun and I argued two years ago, before he left us. We argued about this situation, everything. Listen to me Ye-Jin." Jung-Min's voice sounded like a warning. "Please, break up with Pyeong An Hong."

"Why? We've bee good for two years. No way. Besides, why do you want him to be away from me two years ago? He's not a bad person." Jung-Min stood up. "That's what you don't understand! Pyeong An can't be trusted….please…." Jung-Min reached into her pocket and took out a tissue, wiping her face. "I had…a past with Pyeong An. I know how he is. You can't trust him!" Ye-Jin suddenly stood up, looked closely at Jung-Min, and smacked her across the face. Jung-Min stepped back, shocked. "How dare you talk about Pyeong An Hong like that!" Ye-Jin screamed, then she turned around, and ran away. She left Jung-Min so fragile, so broken.

So hurt.

"How did your talk with Jung-Min go?" Jae Lee was asking through the phone late at night with Ye-Jin. Ye-Jin yawned. "Not so good, don't' do that again, okay? I'm not friends with her anymore." Jae Lee tsked. "Bad day huh? Get some sleep then. Good night." After they said their goodbyes and goodnights, Ye-Jin hung up then quickly dialed Pyeong An's number. She needed to talk with him. Since he wont' pick up, Ye-Jin sent a text message saying to meet her by her apartment building front door at nine, and the fact that they needed to talk. Ye-Jin slept right after texting Pyeong An. She had a rather long and exhausting day.

Ye-Jin was waiting by her front door of her apartment building, but Pyeong An never shows up. She texted him again, but he wouldn't reply back. Finally, in the afternoon, he answered with a text message saying that he'll meet her at the place they first started dating. Ye-Jin was relieved to see that Pyeong An was reading her texts after all.

"Ye-Jin!" Pyeong An waved his arms, and Ye-Jin looked over at his direction. He was standing at the exact same spot they first started to date. This was all so romantic to Ye-Jin. She ran over to him, and gave him a hug. "Hi." She said happily. But suddenly, she could read Pyeong An's expression. His face was not happy at all. "What's wrong?" she asked, slowly fluffing his hair. Pyeong An just looked over at Ye-Jin. "Ye-Jin, do you trust me?" he asked softly. Ye-Jin nodded. "Of course I do! Wouldn't be here if I didn't'!" she giggled. Pyeong An looked over at her, his heart so touched. No matter how many times he bring himself to not love her, it's impossible. It started out without love, but she was something to his heart. Hyun got it all wrong, he thought. I love Ye-Jin, with all my heart. He leaned forward, and embraced Ye-Jin with his arms. "I love you." He whispered in his ear, and Ye-Jin hugged back tightly. They were like that for awhile, just embracing each other with compassion and love. Ye-Jin didn't notice, but Pyeong An had tears in his eyes. He knew what he did in the past was wrong….

_But Jung-Min needs to forget the past. I was foolish, I was wrong. She should know now what is present._

He remembers those moments he had with Jung-Min back then. They were good friends, never let each other down…until one day. But this time, he promised himself and to Hyun he wont' hurt Ye-Jin, no matter what it takes. He loves her now, and loved her in the past. Ye-Jin trusts him, and he trusts her. _You're wrong Hyun about some things. You don't know me too well. If you do, you wouldn't leave. _Pyeong An knows why Hyun left, but refused to tell anyone. It was a bit dangerous, a bit risky…especially for Ye-Jin to know or find out anything. He must keep her innocence within herself, and let her be as naive as she can. _If you truly care for someone, you'll do anything to protect them. _

"Pyeong An? Can I ask you a question?" Ye-Jin let go of the embrace, leaving Pyeong An all confused. All those thoughts vanished away, so quickly, so quietly. "Yes?" he asked her, gazing into her eyes. Her eyes sense trouble. "I…spoke with Jung-Min earlier….and she said something that I couldn't get out of my mind…

Pyeong An's heart stopped. He glared over at Ye-Jin, palms sweating. "What-what? What did she say?" Ye-Jin shook her head, holding back tears. "I don't' want to believe her, but I need to know the truth…." Pyeong An grabbed Ye-Jin's hand, and pulled her closer, glaring at her.

"Tell me, now."

Jung-Min's phone started to ring for a second, meaning she got a text message. Jung-Min took her phone and opened it, reading the text message. After she read it, she almost fainted.

"_This is Ye-Jin. I did what you ask, I broke up with Pyeong An. It happened so fast. I hope you're happy."_

What was going on?

Jung-Min didn't' know what happened. It wasn't like Ye-Jin to just do that, especially how she had reacted when Jung-Min was talking to her in the park. Jung-Min knew something wasn't right….did Pyeong An have anything to do with this?

Jung-Min quickly text back. "Ye-Jin, what is going on? How did you two break up?" It took fifteen minutes before Ye-Jin texted back. "I know the truth. I hate both of you for not telling me!" Jung-Min leaned towards a wall, crying tears. Ye-Jin, someone who she was trying to get NOT to find out about her and Pyeong An's past, now knows everything. Did Pyeong An tell her?

Yes, that must be it. Ye-Jin must really want to know what was going on when Jung-Min said something about her and Pyeong An in the past….and Pyeong An must've told her….but why would they break up? Just because Jung-Min said so? She didn't know things will end up this way….worse and worse for herself and her friend. She lost Hyun, Pyeong An Hong, and now her friend Ye-Jin. Jung-Min sighed, wishing everything was as innocent and free and when they were younger. But what was going on? This was all so confusing.

"Hyun, you're a murderer."

Hyun looked at the text, shaking his head. Pyeong An again, texting him mean lies. Hyun didn't know how much longer he can take this. He moved away for a reason, and the reason was to find his own life by himself. "How am I a murderer?" he text back, clicking send firmly. Hyun sighed and big sigh, wondering what he did wrong to get this kind of life. He has messed up with friendship two years ago, messed up his life ever since. A text message came back from Pyeong An. "You murder with your actions Hyun. You broke Jung-Min's heart, and you told me to leave Ye-Jin alone. Well guess what? No one's happy now, because Ye-Jin knows the truth." Hyun's eyes were wide in shock.

Ye-Jin knows now? Did Pyeong An tell her? Why is no one happy? Did they break up as well? Yes, that must be it. They broke up because of this relationship with Jung-Min and Pyeong An. Hyun was really angry. In a way, Pyeong An had no right. He DID hurt Ye-Jin in a way, by telling her something that is certain to upset her. Hyun suddenly had no heart for Jung-Min two years ago, and left her without a farewell. But Ye-Jin, Hyun's heart was burning to say goodbye to her. Such an innocent girl, with a love for anyone, is now snatched her innocence away. Hyun reached into his drawer, and pulled out a pocketknife he had. He took out the knife part, gazing at it carefully. For these past two years, he has done terrible things to himself, so terrible, it became involved with the hospital.

Hyun wondered if he should visit Jung-Min and Pyeong An for a while, and clear things out for Ye-Jin. Everything was a blur, and it wasn't right.

"Ye-Jin! Please!" Jae Lee tugged Ye-Jin's arm, trying to pull her outside from her apartment. "You need to talk with Jung-Min, right now!" Ye-Jin pulled away. "Sometimes I feel like you treat her like your cousin more than me!" she yelled. "Can't you consider the fact that I don't want anything to do with her anymore? She never told me such a big secret!" Jae Lee shrugged. "Hey, I didn't know either. Fair enough? I thought I and she were close, but she never told me something like this. Yet, I can forgive her! You need to also; she's very worried about you." Ye-Jin thought about that. "Fine, I'll go with you." She grumbled. "Good, let's go straight to Jung-Min's house. I'll give her a call and tell her we're coming."

Once Jung-Min opened the door and saw Ye-Jin, she tried closing it right away. But Jae Lee put her foot in. "No Jung-Min. We're all here to talk. Let us in please." Jung-Min nodded slowly, about to tear up. She led Ye-Jin and Jae Lee upstairs to her room, and shut the door close when they were all inside. "Okay, let's start with what you two were talking about by the park. Jung-Min? Explain to me." Jae Lee sounded like a counselor, which wasn't a good thing to Ye-Jin. "Um…it's my fault everything happened." Jung-Min started. "Don't blame anyone but me….I was the one who fake dated, told Ye-Jin more than she needed to know, and wasn't a good friend to both Ye-Jin and Hyun. I am so sorry." Ye-Jin shook her head. "This is all so….I have no words for it. I feel so lost right now, so betrayed. Love was so easy for me, until I have to learn this…." Jae Lee shrugged. "Who said life was easy? My love life is horrible, I hardly have boyfriends.

"Jung-Min looked over at Ye-Jin in the eye, who turned away quickly. "Ye-Jin…I meant no harm. I promise. Please…don't' be mad at me. I mean, you should be, but please don't' blame Pyeong An Hong. You two broke up, I understand. But he really loved you, no matter what. I hate the fact that it's because of me you two are not dating anymore. Don't make me feel so guilty, please?" Ye-Jin glanced at Jung-Min sharply. "I'll think about it, but you can't tell me what to do, okay? I'm messed up enough." Jung-Min nodded softly, bowing her head down. Jae Lee reached over and patted her on the back. "I see this is going well, compromise. Now, who wants me to take them out to lunch? My treat." Both girls nodded slowly, and all stood up to get ready to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Pyeong An had been friends with Hyun ever since preschool, and had grown up together. But despite their closeness, they always fight and disagree. They both grow up in different interests, and had nothing in common the older they got. Pyeong An was now looking through his photo albums, seeing pictures of when he and Hyun were young. They were so happy, and now everything is a mess.

Pyeong An couldn't believe Hyun actually left without a goodbye. That only meant one thing: Hyun went off to leave everything behind.

What good does it make? He left his fake girlfriend, his friend, and also the past. He had let it all go, leaving this mess to Pyeong An. Pyeong An doesn't know how much more he can take with this chaos. He still can't let go of the past about Jung-Min, and that kills his heart. Ye-Jin….she is broken too. "I wonder if Hyun would come back for Ye-Jin." Pyeong An whispered, remembering what Hyun said he would do if Ye-Jin would be hurt by him. "I will hurt you." is his exact words.

Ye-Jin was writing furiously in her diary, just all her feelings pouring out of her heart. She wrote about Pyeong An, what happened, then Jung-Min, then she wrote how she felt all together. Everything was in a sloppy handwriting in the end; the pages wee wrinkled because Ye-Jin was crumbling it while she wrote. She was so angry, so hurt. Suddenly, when she turned her diary to the next page, there were no more pages.

Was her diary this cheap?

"But I used so little." Ye-Jin wondered. "All well. Guess I need to buy a new one." She tossed that one in the trash, knowing she'll never go back to find horrible memories anyway. Just writing the feelings down helps and that was all she needed. Ye-Jin went to bed, wanting to take a nap. But she couldn't sleep, just visions of her and Pyeong An floating inside her head. She remembered two years ago when she liked him, and was wishing to be close friends. Things were going perfectly well for her, but it got too perfect. Ye-Jin was too blind to see, that Jung-Min and Pyeong An would keep such a secret. Pyeong An had her trust, and it was broken. Ye-Jin sat up, and took a deep breath. She suddenly wanted to write down everything Pyeong An had said to her before they broke up, just to find what path she should go next. Grabbing a pen and a sheet of paper, Ye-Jin leaned against her pillow and began to write.

She wrote everything, until she fell asleep at night. The paper and pen was lying on her bed beside her, silence. Maybe too silent. The door slowly opened, and once more he came out, watching her sleep. "_She's so beautiful."_ He thought to himself, then closed the door behind him. But he accidentally slam the door, and Ye-Jin suddenly woke up right away. She rubbed her eyes, then looks over at him, and gasped.

_My heart is broken. My heart is dead. It won't work, with all the shattered pieces too broken to be placed back together. I shall perish soon, if angels don't save me._

"Hyun." Ye-Jin whispered, staring at him. "Is that you? Why are you in my house?"

_Why is Ye-Jin so innocent? She's not freaking out like I thought she would….I'm breaking in pain…I can't hold it any longer…._

"Ye-Jin." He whispered, tears were falling from his eyes. But Ye-Jin gasped in horror when she realized something.

His tears seem….different. Is Hyun okay?

"Hyun? Explain…what is going on? did you sneak into my house? Does my mother know you're here?" Hyun stared at Ye-Jin, then walked up closer. "I have a lot of explaining to do." He said, sighing. "Meet me in your living room in five minutes okay? I'll explain everything. And bring the paper you were writing on." Ye-Jin looked confused, but it took her a moment to nod. "Okay." She said softly, watching Hyun go and close the door behind her. She was very puzzled, but at least some answers coming.

Wait…what time is it? Ye-Jin looked over at the clock, realizing it was two in the morning. She must've been really sleepy from all that writing…Ye-Jin waited in her room for five minutes to pass, knowing Hyun probably wanted some alone time before she approaches him. Then, she went downstairs, finding it eerily silent. Her mother must be sleeping, though she usually sleeps at three in the morning. Ye-Jin knew her mother works long hours, but probably this night she was too exhausted.

Hyun was sitting on the sofa, with his hands folded. His face was all red, and he looked as if he was sick. Ye-Jin grew worried, but said nothing. She sat across from him on a rocking chair. "So….start from the beginning I guess. Why are you here?" Ye-Jin asked. Hyun sighed. "Ye-Jin, I don't' know what to say to you. I came to bring you bad news." Ye-Jin felt her heart skip a beat. Hyun sounded really concerned and serious. Is everything okay? "What is it?" Ye-Jin asked, moving the rocking chair closer to Hyun. He looked really terrible, and Ye-Jin never seen him like this. "I…I don't' know how to sat it…Ye-Jin, I am so sorry." Ye-Jin smiled. "Don't worry about it. Just tell me, c'mon."

"Ye-Jin, your mother is gone."

Pyeong An ran as fast as he could, but he couldn't make it. Pyeong An looks at the text message one more time, and closed his eyes and shook his head hard. Hyun was back a long time ago, but never told anyone? Where was he living? More so, why didn't he tell anyone? When did he come back? Pyeong An knew one thing though: Hyun is now at Ye-Jin's apartment, and is now telling her the truth about everything. Pyeong An needed to get there before something goes wrong, before Ye-Jin knows everything. Her mother….Pyeong An shook his head again, holding back his tears he was going to cry, not for himself, but for the girl he now love. "This can't be happening!" Pyeong An shouted, throwing his cell phone on the ground with anger. The screen cracked once it hit the ground, and Pyeong An reached over to pick it up. He felt like the screen was hit heart, torn into an ugly looking shattered piece. But he knew Hyun had more pain, and so did Jung-Min.

Everything. Is. So. Messed. Up.

"Hyun? What are you trying to do, scare me?" Ye-Jin looked over at Hyun, who looked as if he can't breathe any more. "Hyun?" Ye-Jin got up and sat on the floor right in front of Hyun. Hyun stared at Ye-Jin. "Ye-Jin, your mother was killed at twelve, two hours after you fell asleep. She was out, and got shot. I know because I saw what happened." Ye-Jin suddenly screamed. "STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME!" she yelled. She stood up, and slapped Hyun across the face. "It's not nice to creep into my house and tell me such lies." Hyun stood up as well. "I'm not lying! I know who killed her. You can go ask that person if you want, but he's arrested at the moment."

"Hyun, why are you lying to me? why are you scaring me? what have I done to you?" Ye-Jin began to feel anger in her heart, her body shaking. Hyun shook his head. "Go ahead, don't believe me. I am not lying. Like you said, why would I lie about something like this? Ye-Jin, just calm down and sit down. I'm here to explain everything to you." Ye-Jin suddenly felt numb when she heard that. So many questions were racing in her head, and yet Hyun said he would answer everything. "Okay." Ye-Jin sat down on the floor again, trying to erase that thought of her mother being dead. She just wanted to know everything, and know it well. "Hyun, explain from the beginning, ever since me and Pyeong An started dating. You know everything, don't' you? Explain it all to me, even the things you think I don't' know. Just say it all, and don't stop." Hyun nodded, and began to talk.

"Ever since you and Pyeong An dated….I felt really bad for you. I know that…Pyeong An didn't date you for real, he just wanted to get answers from you to get closer with his relationship with Jung-Min. but Jung-Min all along wants him to leave you and herself alone because she didn't want him hurting you or her again. I knew what Jung-Min did was wrong, asking me to fake date her. She wanted to get Pyeong An to know she's not interested in him anymore….should I go on? Is this what you meant?" Ye-Jin closed her eyes, then opened them and looked down on the floor. "I want to know about my mother. What are you talking about her…"

"Oh…it's okay. That I can't really explain, but Pyeong An will." Hyun said Pyeong An's name so softly, Ye-Jin almost couldn't hear. "What? He knows what happened?" Ye-Jin gasped. What is…going on? Ye-Jin felt like her world has been turned upside down in just ten minutes with the conversation she and Hyun are having. Hyun suddenly coughed, then placed his hands over his face. He shook his head, as if he was having trouble breathing. "Hyun? Are you okay?" Ye-Jin said, looking a bit concerned. "Not really, but its okay…what else do you want to know?" Hyun asked, trying not to show too much pain to Ye-Jin as much as possible. "Why you're here. It's you, isn't it? mysterious things happen in my room, with my dairy, with my stuff. Was it you who was the one who messed my diary up?" Ye-Jin said, almost demanding. Hyun looked at her. "Yeah it was me, but I didn't mean to freak you out or anything. I figured if you knew I can come into your house whenever I want and mess up your stuff, THEN you would freak out. I'm sorry if I did. With the dairy at the water park, how it was missing, I took it and placed it on your desk. I didn't want Pyeong An reading it. And once I torn it apart was because I realize that you and Pyeong An was getting closer together as friends or as mates, and I didn't want him to read it in case if you wrote anything. Don't get me wrong, I don't' know what you've written. But from Jung-Min, what you like to write is stuff about Pyeong An, and it could be dangerous if he finds out."

"Wait." Ye-Jin blinked at Hyun. "You've been back before recently? You never contacted anyone!" Hyun nodded sadly. "Only Pyeong An knows where I was, because he bumped into me doing something here….never mind." Hyun cleared his throat. "I didn't want anyone to know where I was…or what I was doing." Ye-Jin crossed her arms. "Other than sneaking up on me, you mean? Now, enough of this. Everything is so messed up. The reason I am not concerned about what you said about my mother, is because I know it's not true at all. She can't be dead. This is some sort of prank, isn't it?" Hyun looked down on the floor. "Ye-Jin, someone killed her, and I saw it. Pyeong An knows about it as well, and he should be coming over to stop me from talking to you anytime soon. You won't understand,

Because you don't know who I truly am."

Ye-Jin froze when she heard that. Did he just say..."Well duh!" Ye-Jin started. "I was never your friend, and I don't know why you felt sorry for me before. I actually don't even know you much, Hyun. You just go to my school, I consider you as my schoolmate. Everything now is just bizarre to me. You know what? Maybe I'm dreaming. I'll just wake up later as a normal day, and none of you lies or pranks will hurt me." Ye-Jin knew she was being a bit too firm, but if she was in a dream, none of that should matter. Ye-Jin began to pinch herself, but she felt the pain. Looking horrified, she glanced at Hyun, who nodded sadly at her. This was no dream, nor a nightmare. This is reality.

_Two Months Later_

"Why is this happening? Hyun didn't do anything!" Ye-Jin cried to Pyeong An, who just patted her on the back. "It's okay, it's all going to be okay." Pyeong An really didn't know what to say to comfort Ye-Jin. Ever since that night with Hyun two months ago, Ye-Jin found out all she needed to know about everything. She knew now, every little thing Pyeong An and Jung-Min was trying to hide from her. Even her cousin Jae Lee knew some things she had never said. Ye-Jin felt so hurt and betrayed, that she throughout these years had been used, backstabbed, and most importantly, use to break a heart, or to be heartbroken. Now, this involves life or death, and it was all going so fast. "They can't take Hyun! He was only trying to help me….Hyun didn't want Jae Lee to be taken away as well!" Ye-Jin sobbed. "Why are you all doing this? Why can't you all just leave me and my cousin alone?" 

LIFE OR DEATH.

Instead of love or hate, single or relationship, it became leading to LIFE OR DEATH. People took Hyun, the people who hate him. Took him away like kidnappers, and went off to torture him. Buy Ye-Jin knew he couldn't tell anyone, and she shouldn't either. If the police got involved, Hyun also would be arrested for the crimes he had done.

A fifteen year old boy, doing crimes just to save her. Ye-Jin couldn't bear it. "You know a lot now Ye-Jin…but worrying and stressing out won't help the situation." Pyeong An tried to help her breathe, so she won't lose it. Ye-Jin was hysterically crying as hard as she could. They were in her bedroom and Pyeong An came to visit to check on her. Unfortunately, she wasn't okay as he thought. "Look, you know everything now. It's been two months, and you've tried your best. Can't you forget it? Hyun can take care of himself; he's going to be all right."

Ye-Jin suddenly got up, and ran out of her room. "Huh?" Pyeong An went after her, but she pushed him away. "Don't follow me. I have to go somewhere." Pyeong An crossed his arms. "If you think you can save Hyun, you're out of your mind." Ye-Jin glared at him. "If you won't try, you'll never know. I'm not going to leave someone who just protected my cousin." Pyeong An stood up as well. "You know what? Let's come clean. I'll come clean to you, and you'll come clean to me, okay?" Ye-Jin thought that over, and decided it wouldn't hurt. "Fine, but you start first. Even though I know some things, I will ask you over to make sure." Ye-Jin sat down across from Pyeong An, who now looked self-conscious. "Speak!" Ye-Jin shouted, tugging the bed sheet on her bed. She had no idea how angry Pyeong An is, but she knows how her feelings went. Hate, hate, hate. Hating herself for not even doing anything right now.

"Fine!" Pyeong An looked at her. "You know what I did when I was with Jung-Min as friends, so why bother?" Ye-Jin screamed. "You never told me! You never told me you did all those things! I can sense how Jung-Min felt." Pyeong An snapped at her. "Why would I tell you these things? You think I'll just go up to you and pour myself out? at least I didn't do any of these things to you!" Ye-Jin screamed again. Without thinking, she said something she shouldn't have. "Oh yeah? If you did those things, I would have dumped you just like Jung-Min dumped your friendship! You're so stupid, who the hell drinks at such young age when they have such a good friend? Your depression and suicidal mind made Jung-Min die so hard, and you didn't care!", and silence filled the room.

Pyeong An suddenly went over to Ye-Jin and sat next to her. Ye-Jin stared at him, not knowing what to say. They were both quiet in their hearts, but their minds running through so many things left to tell, to say. "I miss dating you." He whispered to her, then kissed her softly on the cheek. "I'll protect you, don't worry. I won't hurt you." Ye-Jin could feel her heart beat fast, and wonders if Pyeong An could hear it. She suddenly felt more relaxed, more calm. "Tell me, why did you do those things?" Tears came to her eyes. "It breaks my heart to know you use to do that. It really does." Pyeong An nodded. "I know, but I stopped. Never again, I promise."

_Hyun looked over at Ye-Jin, not knowing what to say to her. She has to know this, he thought. She needs to know in order to fit my story. "Ye-Jin, let me tell you about Pyeong An and Jung-Min, how they were before." Ye-Jin crossed her arms. "Tell me." she said, ignoring Hyun's desperate look. She really wanted to know, and Hyun could tell as well. "Very well, listen close. Don't' react too hard." Ye-Jin nodded, and Hyun began._

_ "When Pyeong An and Jung-Min were good friends…they stuck together really close. They were still young, and they were really happy with each other. Been friends for such a long time. They trust each other, helped each other, and cared for each other. But they knew they were too young to date, so they remain friends. _

_ Until one day, Pyeong An was swept with a depression most teenagers get. He got it at such young age, and it lead him to desperate times and confusing moments. He began to go to his refrigerator, and took a bottle of wine when his parents aren't there. I think he thought wine would help him, but he didn't know he was __**drinking. **__His parents were so dumb not to notice, but soon Pyeong An got addicted to such a little drink. He would drink, and realize things. He realizes he wasn't so depressed after he drank, so he continued. _

_ Soon Pyeong An became suicidal, always talking to me and Jae Lee about dying and killing himself. We thought he was joking, and he never told Jung-Min this. Until one day, he actually went to try by cutting himself with a knife. Jae Lee was there, so scared. She stopped him, but a cut was really bad and he had to go to the hospital. Jae Lee talked over with him, but it was too late. Him being in the hospital got notified to Jung-Min's parents, and Jung-Min. Jung-Min found out he was doing this and never told her, and never shared with her. Worse yet, she didn't know why he would be depressed with her by his side. He had never thought about her, never cared for her feelings this time. Jung-Min ran away from the hospital, and never spoke to Pyeong An again."_

"You." Hyun stared at them, wondering if he should stay, or just run away. "What do you guys want?" Hyun said smoothly. He could sense danger in the boy's eyes. "You know what I want. Why did we take you instead of Jae Lee? It's her I want, not you." Hyun smiled. "I protect those who are my friend Dong Min. Now, do you?" Dong Min snarled. "It doesn't matter. We all know who killed Ye-Jin's mother, so get on with it. It's Jae Lee, isn't it? Going crazy again hasn't she? She needed to be in the mental hospital a long time ago. Luckily, she is in one now." Hyun gasped. "So they did find out after all. So why are you asking me for her? Obviously I can't get her." Dong Min sighed. "I want you to follow me, why won't you? I won't hurt you if you follow me."

"Never." Replied Hyun. "Never."

Jung-Min was crying, crying, crying. Everything was tearing apart, nothing changed. In fact, things were getting worse. Ye-Jin was now someone who has no parents, and what should she do? Jung-Min knows Ye-Jin has her grandparents living nearby, but will they take care of Ye-Jin? Not that Ye-Jin isn't good enough to take care of herself, but she's still just a teenager. She needs care.

Jung-Min thought from Ye-Jin to Hyun. Hyun had returned for Ye-Jin, not for her. That was more than Jung-Min could bear. As for Pyeong An, Jung-Min didn't know what to say about him anymore. She didn't know what to think of him anymore. And now Jae Lee's in a mental hospital, because they're still proving if Jae Lee killed the mother or not before sending her to jail. Jung-Min felt messed up. One simple friendship from a few years ago can mess up so much. They're all growing up, and they're all becoming into a chaos line.

Jung-Min started her own journal, just like Ye-Jin did. It helps to write everything down, and reading everything over makes you understand the situation more. She wrote and wrote, tear drops dripping down on the paper. Tears that she was crying. Jung-Min knew she was the weakest one in this situation, and yet she felt everything was all her fault. Even the times when she and Pyeong An were friends. She probably wasn't as caring for him, and that caused herself pain as well. Jung-Min hated herself, wanting to kill herself. She realize she was being the same way Pyeong An was, but she couldn't help it. "So this is how he felt." She said, wiping her eyes. Thank goodness her parents know nothing of this. No parents do. Her behavior at home was made sure to be okay.

Jung-Min knew she had to fix this. If not everything, at least something. She knew she can't sit back and be the weak one. If Ye-Jin can be stronger, so can her. The thing is, she didn't know how to start. She can't help Jae Lee, and she can't help the fact Ye-Jin's mom is dead. Jae Lee somehow had gone berserk, and there's nothing she can do about that. However, she can talk to Hyun. He must be so down, having to be through all of these things that he himself never needed to get involved in. Hyun cared for Ye-Jin, and Jung-Min realized that.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

What was he doing here.

What am I doing here?

This doesn't feel right, Hyun thought. I can't move my fingers, I can't feel my feet. Am I in the hospital? Am I hurt? Is there something wrong with me?

Hyun realized that he was in the hospital, lying down on a hospital bed. He could hear footsteps everywhere, tapping to his ear. "What….is this." Hyun suddenly realize the footsteps were gone. Instead, he was hearing a song. A song of depression. He could hear weeping, something he shouldn't be hearing in his mind. Hyun wanted to scream, to cry, to say SOMETHING. But all he could do was close his eyes and suffer with the music. Was someone playing this? Or was it all in his head?

"You have a visitor." Hyun opened his eyes, and turned his head to the door. The music went away, and the weeps faded. "Oh." Hyun whispered, wondering who would visit him. Nothing he could see, but a blur of the room. He didn't see anyone, but could only hear the words of a visitor being spoken. He hears footsteps again, coming closer and closer to him. "Who are you." He said, still couldn't see. He feels as if he was blocked from sight, nothing but blackness. But he could see that he's in the hospital, just in a blur. "It's Ye-Jin." Ye-Jin whispered.

"Ye-Jin." Hyun said softly, feeling too weak to speak properly. "What's wrong with me?"

"Hyun, it's okay. You'll be okay." Ye-Jin was in tears, and Hyun could feel that. He could see better now, better in Ye-Jin's heart. It was like a superpower, a superpower Hyun did not want. "Well, what's wrong with me?" Hyun said louder. He could move slowly now, but in deep agony. Hyun yelped, feeling the pain crawling over his body. It was dreadful, and Ye-Jin could tell. "No Hyun, don't' fight it. Hyun, I'm so sorry." Ye-Jin was crying, a weakness Hyun never saw in her before.

"Sorry about…." Hyun stopped. "Ye-Jin, tell me what's wrong with me."

"Hyun, you're dying slowly. You've been shot, and in many other worse cases the doctor wont' even tell me. I don't know, I'm so sorry.

I love you."

Those last two words came out, and Hyun heard it. Tears went to his eyes. He could feel that sad melody coming back, but this time he knew Ye-Jin was hearing it too. "Ye-Jin…" Hyun thought back. All this time, he was defending her, caring for her. Ye-Jin must've felt this way, they were both thinking the same thing, having the same thoughts. It was all in their minds. "Ye-Jin…this is going by too fast." Hyun whispered. "I don't know what to say, but I know in my heart, I had that love for you."

Ye-Jin suddenly bent over, and kissed Hyun on the cheek. The music somehow was loud now, but Hyun knew it wasn't himself going crazy. It was love. "I have to go Ye-Jin. Lie you said, I'm dying slowly." Ye-Jin nodded. "I know, and I know you can't see me clearly. I want you to feel me. I promise, I won't love this much ever again. I'm so brokenhearted, yet happy by the care you have shown to me."

"Ye-Jin, stop this." Hyun suddenly could feel his heart beating fast, his mind racing with horror. He was dying, and his strength was fading as fast as the wind. He sighed, nodded, and closed his eyes.

He never opened them again.

Pyeong An didn't know what to say, what to do. He placed his head against the pole, closing his eyes. He let the rain fall on him, as hard as it can. The rain was pouring that day, and of course no one would be at a park. Pyeong An didn't know it'll rain either, until in the middle of his silent walk came a rainfall. He could feel the wetness of the water, and yet it didn't bother him. "Maybe I'll drown in my own tears anyway." Pyeong An said to himself, then walked away from the pole. Heading home, Pyeong An zipped up his sweatshirt. It was freezing as well as raining, yet Pyeong An didn't care for himself anymore. Back to when he was suicidal, he never cared about himself. He felt the same exact way at this very moment, and the depressing thoughts were coming back.

Pyeong An wanted to die, to be away from the world forever. Once again, he felt like going back to his sin, his wrong doings. No one cares about me, he thought. So this time no one would care if I was suicidal again. Pyeong An fell in a pool of depression, letting tears come to his eyes. He didn't care who would see him, he would cry until it stops raining.

"Pyeong An!" Pyeong An did not turn around once he heard his name. Instead, he continued to cry. He cried out loud, not caring who was there to hear or see him. "Go away!" he yelled, still refusing to see who it was. Suddenly, he felt someone put their arms around his waist. He stopped, and stood where he was. The presence felt like Ye-Jin, and it was her. "Don't go on, please. I know where you're going, and you're not going home." Pyeong An closed his eyes. "You're right. I was planning to go home, but not anymore." Ye-Jin hugged him a bit harder, and Pyeong An could feel her concern. "But why? You've made this mistake already, don't do it again. It'll hurt me Pyeong An, it'll hurt my heart."

Someone cares about me.

Someone actually cares if I end my life.

Pyeong An took Ye-Jin's hands and turned around, holding them tightly. He looked into her eyes, and she gazed back. "You care about me?" he asked, almost doubting it. "Of course, I know you really well. And I know you'll be here, alone walking. We use to come here a lot together, didn't we?" Pyeong An nodded slowly, still taking in the fact that someone cares for him. He felt alone no more, and he felt saved. Saved by someone who loves him, and someone who he had hurt. He took Ye-Jin by the shoulders, and gazed at her eyes one last time before embracing her tightly. He doesn't want to let go, and either did Ye-Jin. "Don't leave me like that again." Ye-Jin said, hugging Pyeong An. "No matter what, no matter how painful things get, you can continue. If I can, you can. We'll work things out together." Pyeong An knew he picked the right girl from the start. Ye-Jin really cares about him, and she loves him.

He loved her back, and wanted to swear to protect her for the rest of his life. In a way, she had saved her life.

He was planning to die tonight.

Not because of what was going on, but also because of the fact that when someone has no purpose or causes others to die with agony, it burns their hearts. Pyeong An wanted Hyun to be alive, just to hear him say how much he had value him as a friend. It was too late, someone who saved him from depression, is dead. Nothing worked out anymore, and he wasn't loved by anyone.

Now he knows, that there's still someone there for him. He'll treasure that with all his heart.

At the corner of the street, was Dong Min. He watched as Pyeong An and Ye-Jin hugged, and smiled softly. "At least someone's happy." He thought softly. Dong Min closed his eyes, and thought of Hyun. How he threatened Hyun was wrong, but his friends ganging up on Hyun was wrong. Somehow after that, two hours later after Dong Min let Hyun go, he got shot by some crazy person on the street. At least, that's what he heard.

Dong Min silently walked home, thinking about his past with Hyun. It wasn't good, but it was something to remember. Dong Min had always seemed like the bad person of Hyun's life, but Hyun knew him better than anyone else. Pyeong An never understood him, and often they had fights.

"Someday, you will find true love." Dong Min whispered to himself. "Someday, just like Hyun and Pyeong An."

Ye-Jin felt guilty, remembering her promise to Hyun, how she'll never love as much as she loved him. But at the same time, seeing Pyeong An Hong die was killing her inside. He was walking to plot his death; she could feel it right away when she saw him. "How could he?" she had thought, as she was running to call him. He was crying, and she could tell by his head drooping down. Ye-Jin felt her heart breaking, and had ran to him. Yet she still remembers Hyun, and decides to never tell Pyeong An. She needed him to relax as much as possible, try to forget about this whole situation. Ye-Jin was planning to go over to Jung-Min to talk things out, but now she just wanted to be with Pyeong An. "Hey, Ye-Jin." Pyeong An said suddenly, as they were walking to his house. "Do you know who Dong Min is?"

"Nope." Ye-Jin said, looking over at Pyeong An. "Who's he? Is he someone who's your friend?" Pyeong An shook his head. "I'll tell you when we get to my house. You should know about him…he was behind some of the things that were going on." Ye-Jin didn't answer to that. She just remained silent, as they walked together holding hands to Pyeong An's house.

"Sit down." Pyeong An pulled up a chair close to his bed for Ye-Jin. As Ye-Jin sat down, waited for Pyeong An to tell her about who Dong Min is. "Um…you ready?" Pyeong An asked and Ye-Jin nodded.

"Dong Min was Hyun's best friend. They use to be friends ever since they were in second grade, growing up. Dong Min and Hyun never were in the same school, which is why you don't see him.

Dong Min was a guy who always wanted him and Hyun to stick together, until Hyun moved on to being my friend. I got to know Dong Min, and Jung-Min got to know him as well. But one day, we discovered that Dong Min likes to cut himself, and asked Hyun to cut himself as well." Pyeong An took a deep breath, then continued. "Dong Min's cuts began to grow serious. He was always bleeding, and when I started to do things to myself and have suicidal thoughts –" Pyeong An paused, looking over at Ye-Jin. Ye-Jin nodded. "Jung-Min thought Dong Min influenced you right?" she asked. Pyeong An nodded.

"Jung-Min hated Dong Min ever since, and Hyun tried to stop both of us. I stopped, but Dong Min to this very day still does it. He cuts himself badly, and he never have strength to believe in himself. Hyun wasn't friends with him anymore because of this. Dong Min had always asked Hyun to come back, to do what he does. But Hyun constantly refuses. You see, Dong Min is a guy who knows about all of this, everything that has gone through." Pyeong An gazed at Ye-Jin. "He even knows about you."

"About me?" Ye-Jin asked, a bit shocked. "Yes, Hyun tells him about you." Pyeong An said. "Dong Min was the one who watched you all this time, and gave Hyun advice. But he also pressured Hyun, and constatntly beats him up by taking him away to his friends. Dong Min can go overboard at times, but Dong Min is someone who has a heart no matter what. Just thought you should know him, that's all." Ye-Jin nodded. "I know what you're saying." She replied quietly. "Can I meet him sometime?"

"I guess." Pyeong An looked away, and Ye-Jin could tell that wasn't a good thing to suggest. "What's wrong with meeting him?" Ye-Jin asked. "It's just…" Pyeong An trailed off. "I think he likes you, ever since he saw you."

Ye-Jin felt torn into pieces. She was now dealing with three boys? First Hyun, who was now dead. She already misses him, but was hiding it as good as she can. Then it came Pyeong An, who _wanted_ to end his life. Now, someone name Dong Min….Ye-Jin really wanted to meet him now. She nodded at Pyeong An. "It's okay. Please, let me meet this guy, okay?" Pyeong An suddenly grabbed her hand. "Before that, we need to talk about one more thing. Sit."

Ye-Jin sat down, not knowing what was going on. Things suddenly became tense for them, and it felt strange in the air. "Ye-Jin, you were the last person to see Hyun that day, before he died…I have a question about that." Ye-Jin leaned closer. "Mmhmm?" she asked, curious. "Did you two….ever….kissed?"

Ye-Jin felt her heart drop. That memory, that one time she was truly in love. It all fell, like in one second. One second…only one second to make true love. Ye-Jin didn't even bother caring how Pyeong An knows. She just stood up and walked out of the room slowly, ignoring Pyeong An's confusion. She went to the front door, reaching for the knob. "Before you leave." Pyeong An called out. "Keep in mind that Dong Min won't stay all this time. He might leave anytime as he wants. You need to come to me when you want to meet him, okay?" Pyeong An didn't even mention about the question earlier. Ye-Jin stopped her action, and turned around to face Pyeong An. "Do you know things like this, and not tell me?" she whispered. "How long have you've been keeping a secret of knowing what happened on that day?"

"I thought you said you trust me." Pyeong An replied smoothly, and Ye-Jin had nothing to say. She remained silent. "Listen." Pyeong An went on. "I'm not stalking you or anything, I just know. Hyun cared about you all his time ever since he was gone. Not for me, not for Jung-Min, but for you. He had to fight with Dong Min about you, and sacrificed everything for you. I knew one day you'll be…well…together. I just knew it. you were the only one in the room with him, that's why." Ye-Jin nodded. "Whatever." She said quietly, then turned back to open the door. And then, she left for home.

_Three months later…_

"Ye-Jin, want ice cream? I got it for free with my coupon." He handed her two scoops of chocolate on a cone, and Ye-Jin took it gently, smiling at him with a thanks. "Thanks Dong Min." Ye-Jin started licking the ice cream right away, not wanting it to melt. "So…can we talk now?" Dong Min asked. They were both sitting on a bench by a flower park. They came purposely to the flower park by subway. Dong Min said he loved flowers, and wanted to show her his favorite place. "You like it here?" Dong Min sighed. "It's so peaceful."

"Yes, it is nice." Ye-Jin said, a little sadly. She was thinking about Hyun and Pyeong An Hong again…if only….

"I know what you're thinking, and that's who I wanted to talk to you about." Dong Min smiled widely, trying to show a positive attitude towards everything. "Yeah." Ye-Jin suddenly felt Dong Min take her hand, and placed it on his lap. "I'm here to protect you and take care of you, no need to worry." Ye-Jin felt so lifted, so luring. She wanted to hear more of what Dong Min mean, but Dong Min was silent after that. "You want us to talk about Hyun?" Ye-Jin asked, breaking the ice after a few moments. "Yeah, and Pyeong An too." Dong Min replied. "I'll start first I guess." Ye-Jin looked at Dong Min in the eyes. Dong Min has black hair, and the most gorgeous eyes Ye-Jin had ever seen. His eyes seem to glow on her heart, the first time she ever laid her eyes on his.

"Um…" Ye-Jin began. "Take your time Ye-Jin." Dong Min grinned. "We have plenty of time together, alone." Ye-Jin nodded. "Okay." Ye-Jin took a deep breath. "Dong Min…I miss Pyeong An." Dong Min looked down on the ground. "Um…don't worry, it could be worse." Ye-Jin glared. "What could be worse than someone I'm close to leaving me all of a sudden? Now I know how Jung-Min must've felt when Hyun left without notice…it's been three months…" Ye-Jin trailed off. "Well, at least you have me." Dong Min held Ye-Jin's hand and squeezed it tightly, giving her encouragement. "I'm so glad we became friends. I'll treat you with care, I promise." Ye-Jin looked at Dong Min, who was unbelievably handsome. It was so hard to resist his charm, and Ye-Jin could feel herself falling for him.

No, you can't. You're already in two boy situations. You don't want a third party in.

"Yeah, glad we became friends over the months Pyeong An left." Ye-Jin said. Then she closed her eyes, and thought back to the last conversation she and Pyeong An had before he left her.

_It was raining, pouring. Pyeong An was standing there, just as he did when he had those suicidal thoughts and Ye-Jin tried to stop him. He stood there, but this time Ye-Jin stood by him as well. They both just stand, letting the rain fall on them, making them soaked._

_ "Something's wrong with me." Pyeong An had said. He sounded so determined and strong, as if that statement was depended on his life. "What is it?" Ye-Jin had asked him, and he ignored it. Instead, he turned his body away from her. Ye-Jin felt hurt, but didn't say anything. "I'm scared." Pyeong An had said, as if he were in tears. "What, if-" he paused. "What if I'm terribly sick?"_

_ "Don't say that!" Ye-Jin said, grabbing him to face her. When he did, Ye-Jin realized how much she really cared and loved him. She looked into his eyes, waiting for a response. But no words came out of Pyeong An's mouth, nothing but him breathing. "I'm _sorry." He told Ye-Jin, and that was it.

"You two really had a past, didn't you guys?" Dong Min asked Ye-Jin, who nodded. "But it all went by so quick…seems like just yesterday I was writing love letters in my room to him." Dong Min laughed, then patted Ye-Jin on the back. "Look, I know you're a fond of Hyun too. I want to apologize." Dong Min sighed. "Apologize for the actions I took on him…I'm sure Pyeong An had told you about me quite a lot, hasn't he?" Ye-Jin shrugged. "It's okay…people all have a past. It really matters what your actions are in the future."

_"Ye-Jin, you said you wanted to meet Dong Min. I'll take you to him today."_

Ye-Jin remembers the first time she had met Dong Min. They all gathered at the café shop near Pyeong An's house. Dong Min saw Ye-Jin, and smiled at her. Ye-Jin knew that was the guy ever since. Pyeong An never talks when she and Dong Min talks, which was weird. Ye-Jin could tell from that day Pyeong An doesn't really like Dong Min at all. Ever since, Ye-Jin has been chatting with Dong Min a lot, realizing he was a really nice and cool guy. Sadly, Pyeong An left strangely one day, without any notice. His parents knew where he went, but refused to tell Ye-Jin.

"Well, that's enough for today." Dong Min stood up. "You done with your ice cream?" Ye-Jin looked at her cone, which was all filled with melted chocolate. She threw it away, and went to Dong Min. "You want to stay here until sunset? It's really beautiful." Ye-Jin shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She got use to Dong Min's smoothness. He seemed really like Ye-Jin, as Pyeong An said to her, and she was okay with that. As long as he knows that her heart is really with another boy, which didn't seem right. Ye-Jin sighed. "Why bother caring?" she said to herself. "It's not like I told Dong Min to fall in love with me."

They watched the sunset together, and suddenly Dong Min takes Ye-Jin's hand again. "Don't let go, okay? It's a very nice moment." Ye-Jin couldn't believe what was going on. In a flash of a few years, she would never thought back then that she would end up being friends with such a hot guy and watching the sunset with him. Still, Ye-Jin never forgot about Pyeong An, and yearned for his presence every day. As the sun went by, Dong Min squeezed Ye-Jin's hand. And whenever Ye-Jin looks over at Dong Min, he would smile at her. Soon, they were heading home, both quiet and at peace.

They never let go of each other.

Suddenly, Dong Min's phone started to ring. Dong Min looked at the caller ID. "It looks like Pyeong An's parents." He said, looking confused. Ye-Jin felt alert. "Well, pick it up!" she exclaimed. "They could have something important to notify us about Pyeong An." Dong Min looked over at Ye-Jin, then went back to his phone. He clicked a button and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?" he said in Korean. He wanted to be as polite as possible, Ye-Jin could tell. Maybe Pyeong An's parents know about the bad relationship Dong Min has with Pyeong An.

Dong Min listened on the phone for a very long time, not saying a word. Suddenly, Dong Min snapped the phone shut, cutting off the signal without a goodbye. Ye-Jin was surprised. "Why did you do that?" she asked. Dong Min looked at her. "I'll tell you later. I'm sure you don't want to know now." He said back, almost mysteriously. "C'mon, we're going to my house." Ye-Jin didn't say anything back, but just nodded. Dong Min was silent on the way back. They rode the subway back silently, quietly. Ye-Jin was taking the suspension, and it was killing her. She was so tempted to know what Pyeong An's dad or mom said to Dong Min on the phone. And what did Dong Min mean by her not wanting to know? She was DESPERATE to know.

"Would you like hot chocolate? Or coffee?" Dong Min was looking through his cupboard in the kitchen while Ye-Jin was sitting by the table, twitching her thumbs. "Um…coffee please." Dong Min nodded, then started to make the coffee for Ye-Jin. After he was done, he set the cup for Ye-Jin in front of her, and sat across from her. He didn't make a drink for himself, Ye-Jin noticed. "So," Dong Min asked quietly. "When's your birthday Ye-Jin?" Ye-Jin looked at him, and smiled. "It's in two weeks, why you ask?"

Dong Min sighed, then placed his hands to his head. Ye-Jin felt like there was something going on that wasn't right. She never had seen Dong Min looking so stressed before. "Why?" Ye-Jin blurted out, feeling a bit upset seeing her friend that way. "Um…I have bad news for you." Ye-Jin could sense it was about Pyeong An. "It's about Pyeong An, isn't it? Something's wrong with him, and that's why the parents call you, isn't that right? Just tell me, I will have to find out anyways." Ye-Jin wanted to cry inside. How could Pyeong An leave her, and not be able to come back safely and healthy? Was he in trouble? Ye-Jin couldn't believe the many unfortunate things that happen to her throughout this year. It was so painful, everything. If Dong Min was asking about her birthday, does that mean something bad would happen on that day? Ye-Jin didn't know if she could hold all this in anymore.

"Ye-Jin, you need to listen carefully. And please do not have a panic attack when I tell you this, okay? I'm here for you." Ye-Jin nodded at Dong Min. "Just tell me." she said, closing her eyes. "I'm listening."

"You sure?" Dong Min asked, staring at her. She was so beautiful to him, so lively in radiance. Yet, she was still so innocent, so emotional.

"Yes." Ye-Jin replied.

…"Good, because Pyeong An is dead."

_Dear Pyeong An Hong._

_ You probably don't know me, but my name is Ye-Jin. I am in class with you in math, and I think you sit quite close to me. I'm afraid, but I'll admit it._

_ I'm in love with you._

_I really like you, the first time I saw you. You're really handsome, with such beautiful eyes and a perfect personality. And we're both Korean! I really hope at least you'll accept that I want us to be friends, and I would really appreciate it. I'm sorry if my love for you is not acceptable, but that's okay. Everyone has feelings. I will accept yours, no matter what. _

_ Love, Ye-Jin Kim._

Dong Min read the letter over twice. It was taped on Ye-Jin's wall in her room. He guessed it must've never been sent to Pyeong An, and that Ye-Jin wrote this years ago. She must have really liked him back then. Dong Min knew that Ye-Jin had always have a heart for Pyeong An, but Dong Min wondered if Pyeong An had the same. He felt angry, and suddenly snatched the paper off the wall, crumbling it to pieces.

Ye-Jin shouldn't see her own love letter.

"Dong Min? You're in here?" Ye-Jin quietly entered her room, and saw the piece of love letter in Dong Min's hands, all shattered. Tears came to her eyes, and Dong Min could see she was hurt. "Don't cry." Dong Min whispered, but Ye-Jin began to cry. She sat down on the floor, bowed her head, and sobbed. Dong Min felt forlorn, but had no way to help anything get better. He didn't think comforting her would help, especially since he's not Pyeong An.

Pyeong An Hong.

Dong Min, with all his might, threw the crumpled piece of love letter into the trash. He stared at the trash can, breathing hard.

Ye-Jin, don't cry.

Don't cry, please don't cry! Dong Min could feel his body tensing up, his hands sweating with stress. Don't cry Ye-Jin! Dong Min closed his eyes, and listened to Ye-Jin crying. All he could do was stand there, suffering to hear his friend in tears. Dong Min didn't know how long he could take this. "YE-JIN!" He suddenly screamed. Then, he quickly went and sat next to her, and hugged her. "Don't cry. Please, don't cry." He whispered in her ear. Amazingly, she stopped right away. Dong Min could feel her heart, the many sorrows inside it. Ye-Jin had gone through so much, and Dong Min didn't even know what to say. Surely she doesn't deserve this, he thought. Why is this happening to her? She just wants true friends, true happiness. Yet…things get pretty complicated.

"Why did he have to die?" Dong Min could hear Ye-Jin say. "Why did he have to leave me?" Dong Min shook his head. "Who knows." Dong Min knew that was not the best answer, but it was the truth. Up until now, no one knows why Pyeong An left. His parents wouldn't tell Dong Min, and no information except for his death was told. "Dong Min." Ye-Jin let go of the embrace, took Dong Min's hands, and look at him straight in the eyes. Ye-Jin felt so content, seeing those eyes. She knew he would listen to her and comfort her no matter what, and that's the kind if friendship they shared. It's the same friendship Jung-Min and Pyeong An once shared, Ye-Jin thought. She hoped Dong Min and she won't end up like Pyeong An and Jung-Min. She didn't want any more sadness, not knowing if she could take any in.

"Listen to me, Dong Min." Dong Min looked back into her eyes, not letting go. "I'm listening." He said, smiling a little. Ye-Jin sighed, then got serious. "Don't you ever, EVER, leave me like Hyun and Pyeong An did, understand? Don't' leave me, don't' run away. If you have problems, let us sort it out." Dong Min nodded. "I agree, and I promise I won't. But does this mean…?"

Ye-Jin leaned in, and kissed Dong Min by the cheek.

Dong Min stared at Ye-Jin, who was now smiling. "Will you accept my love?" she whispered. Dong Min started to stutter... "I- I…" Dong Min was shocked. "You want me to be your boyfriend?" he asked, his heart beating fast. "Yeah." Ye-Jin said. "You've been with me ever since the beginning, was what Pyeong An told me. You are a part of my life, there to comfort me. Even though we just knew each other, you still were a good friend from the beginning. I don't want it to be too late like Hyun. Please?" Dong Min nodded right away. "I love you Ye-Jin." He said softly in her ear, and Ye-Jin knew this was it. The moment, where she could try to erase all those pains she had faced. It was within a new relationship. Ye-Jin and Dong Min leaned forward, and had their first kiss.

Jung-Min looked out into the ocean one last time._ This is it._ Jung-Min felt numb, numb by no feeling at all. Everything went by so fast, she couldn't fix anything. Pyeong An is dead, Hyun is dead, and Ye-Jin is with Dong Min. What can she do? Nothing.

"This is my last day." Jung-Min whispered to herself. This time, she didn't cry or tear up. She stayed strong, breathing her very last breath as loving as she can. Suddenly, she felt ready. She began to walk towards the ocean by the rocky road deck that leads straight into the water. She walked and walked, looking straight ahead.

She was planning to jump in, and drown.

_I want to join Hyun and Pyeong An. Just yesterday, I found myself cutting myself. I found a knife, and stabbed myself. I ran away, and now they're looking for me. they want to lock me up, and that won't happen. I DO WHAT I WANT WITH MY OWN LIFE. NO ONE WOULD LOCK ME UP! _Jung-Min closed her eyes when she was at the edge of the point, with the ocean straight ahead in front of her. "One jump." She said to herself. "And I would end my life." Jung-Min looked around one last time, making sure no one was around. It was late midnight, who would be around anyway?

"STOP!" Jung-Min heard someone yelling, yelling at HER. So someone was around! And was trying to stop her! Jung-Min turned around angrily, and opened her eyes in shock. It was Dong Min, and he was standing almost right behind her. How did he creep up to her without her hearing anything? "What are you doing?" he asked, looking concerned. "Don't answer. You were planning to jump in, weren't you? What do you think you're DOING?" Jung-Min looked at him, not knowing what to tell him. Should she say he is right? But was he?

"Um…go away." Jung-Min blurted out. That seemed like the best thing she can do. "I don't need you to try to help me." she added, crossing her arms. Dong Min hesitated, and Jung-Min knew this was the moment. The moment where he would tell her anything to get her to not drown herself. "Why do you care about me? Your love is Ye-Jin, not with me." Jung-Min said, walking further from him. She was really close to the water now; her legs can feel the coldness of the ocean.

"Jung-Min!" Dong Min stepped closer. "Don't do such a stupid thing!" Jung-Min smiled sadly. "My parents died yesterday, if I didn't tell you. I lost everything, including my friends. Ye-Jin doesn't care for me anymore, and I'm not old enough to take care of myself. I drank for the first time early this morning, drinking alcohol. I want to end my life, Dong Min. You have a problem with that?" Dong Min sighed. "You're doing everything Pyeong An use to do. What does suicide help you with? Nothing, you're the one who lost. You gave in to addictions and temptations." Dong Min stepped closer again, reaching out his hand. "Come." He said, almost in a whisper. "Come, hold my hand. We'll sort it out together." Jung-Min hesitated herself, breathing hard. She had two choices, but both seem wrong.

"I never trusted you in my life." She said. "You had always treat my friends badly, and been a selfish person. What makes you change now?" Dong Min smiled. "I fell in love, and that's what soft my heart." He said, and Jung-Min glared at him.

"What did you say? Don't you remember the times you almost-" Jung-Min stopped. Yes, Dong Min had almost killed someone accidentally once, but it was an accident. And second, Dong Min did change a lot. Jung-Min had to admit it, but she still had a cold heart for him. "Yeah?" Dong Min asked, cocking his head. "Never mind." Jung-Min turned her back on him. "Just leave me alone. You're not my friend, you're not my family. None of this should be your business." Dong Min remained silent for a moment, then spoke up. "Did you know." He said, walking closer and closer quietly. "That I've always considered you as my friend? You're my friend, Jung-Min."

You're my friend.

"I don't have any friends!" Jung-Min yelled back. "I never did….no one is truly my friend. Hyun ran away, Pyeong An betrayed me, and Ye-Jin won't understand me. No one except you would care if I jump in, why is that? Why do you care about me? You're with Ye-Jin." Dong Min smiled. "That's why I called you friend. I care for you, but you're not my love. At the same time, I can't just let you go and die, drown. I must help you, and I will if it takes all my might. I hate seeing you like this, Jung-Min." Dong Min held one hand out for Jung-Min to catch. "Hold my hand, and I'll walk you home." Jung-Min shook her head, but looked out into the water. If she jumped in, she would lose someone who cares about her. Oh why, oh why does Dong Min have to show up and change her mind? The feeling of someone caring about her just filled her heart, a filling missing piece of puzzle. She wanted to run to Dong Min, and tell him thank you. But instead, she started to cry, and stayed at where she was. She cried, and the tears fell on the floor, running down her cheek. Dong Min went up to her, and hugged her.

"Don't cry."

"Why are you hugging me?" Jung-Min pushed him away. Dong Min stared, but nodded. "I know what you mean. Okay, I won't hold you. But at least let me walk you home?" Jung-Min nodded, showing no choice. They both walked back together, in deep silence. But moments later, Jung-Min could feel the tense conversation they had before. It was real…Dong Min had came to rescue her thoughts, her mind.

"Where's Ye-Jin?" Jung-Min could hear herself say. Dong Min didn't answer her though. He just looked straight ahead, and walked. Five minutes later, Dong Min spoke up. "Ye-Jin's in the hospital."

"What?" Jung-Min didn't see that coming.

"It's not that serious." Dong Min shrugged. "You'll see when you visit her sometime, if you do." He added. Jung-Min realized that Dong Min did not want to tell her why Ye-Jin was in the hospital. He probably did this to make her go visit Ye-Jin. But Jung-Min doesn't want to see Ye-Jin at all. She was concerned though, and asked. "Can you tell me why she's there?" Jung-Min stopped walking, and Dong Min soon stopped as well. He turned to her, making a weak smile. "It's not serious, like I said before." Dong Min shrugged again. "Don't worry about it, okay?" Jung-Min crossed her arms. "Tell me then, if it's no big deal." Dong Min heaved a big sigh, and then let it out. He then placed his hand on his head, and then shook his head. "Don't, Jung-Min. Don't make this harder. I telling you she's in the hospital am more than enough."

"I don't need you to tell me, I already know." Jung-Min shouted. "She tried to kill herself too, didn't she?" Dong Min stared at her in shock. "How do you know?" Jung-Min could feel tears in her eyes. First time, she ever witnesses something this terrifying about Ye-Jin. So it's true, she had tried to kill herself, suicide. Just like how she did tonight. "Could you take me to her?" Jung-Min asked, expecting a no. But instead, she saw Dong Min nod. "I'll take you to her tomorrow. Let's concentrate on you today." Jung-Min knew she couldn't argue further, but she did have a long night. Today was the most difficult day of her life, deciding if she should end her life was just filled with sorrow.

"Stop."

Dong Min pulled her arm suddenly, pulled Jung-Min closer to him. Jung-Min looked at him in shock, and even a little horrified. "Do you not like the fact I'm with Ye-Jin now?" Jung-Min shook her head. "It's not like that…" Dong Min let go of her arm. "Then what is it that makes you so…different now? You're not yourself. Are you scared of me?" Dong Min knew that he had a reputation, and he was alone with Jung-Min. he wouldn't blame her for being frightened. But Jung-Min shook her head once more. "It's just…I know how Pyeong An died." She whispered, watching Dong Min gasp.

"You know? How you know?" Dong Min was confused. "Didn't he die somewhere far from here? I don't know where he went, but he left us." Jung-Min nodded. "I didn't know until his parents told me."

His parents. The one who told Dong Min the news, but never the reason.

"Can you tell me?" Dong Min asked. Jung-Min shook her head. "I'm not telling you until you take me to Ye-Jin, and that's tomorrow." Dong Min shrugged. It was a win-lose situation. "Okay." He agreed. And they walked on, still in their own state of mind. Dong Min knew one thing though, about Pyeong An that he was sure Jung-Min didn't. It was a guess, but however Pyeong An Hong died, it was for Ye-Jin.

"_Ye-Jin, Ye-Jin. Where you at? I miss you. I need you. I needed you to live, but you weren't there. You stole my soul, and trapped my heart in chains. I want you to stop, stop everything and come to me. Ye-Jin? Do you hear me?"_

Ye-Jin screamed.

"What's going on?" A nurse came in the room, along with the doctor. But Ye-Jin was not at her bed. She had run away,

Ran away from the hospital.

"_Ye-Jin, Ye-Jin, Ye-Jin…YE-JIN!"_

Ye-Jin was running, and frightened with dismay. She couldn't take it anymore. The voice inside her head whispers her name over and over, and TALKS to her. It actually spoke to her…as if her mind has a voice inside, trying to keep her from feeling lonely…

I need to find Dong Min. He's the only one who understands me…Ye-Jin was running, running as fast as she can away from the hospital. It won't be long before they find out she was gone, especially with that screaming. But Ye-Jin couldn't help was as if she was being haunted.

Haunted.

HAUNTED.

Ye-Jin screamed, knowing this is how Hyun felt. This sickness, this feeling of being taken over…her whole entire body…

Ye-Jin knew she was terribly sick, but she can't stay in the hospital. They won't let her see Dong Min in her condition. Ye-Jin ran, running nonstop to Dong Min's house. She needed to reach there, and hide. She wanted to drown away all the voices she was hearing. Hearing voices…just as Hyun had when he was dying….

No, she can't die now. She can't…she must live on…Ye-Jin could feel herself sweating, her hands shaking with fear as she ran. She felt as if her heart was going to burst, and her mind will explode. The voice…why won't it go away?

She reached Dong Min's house. Once she got to the door, she rang the doorbell like crazy, pressing the bell over and over. Dong Min opened the door, and gasped. "Ye-Jin? Aren't you suppose to be at the hospital? What are you doing here?" Ye-Jin was breathing hard, she couldn't answer right away. Dong Min could see Ye-Jin was having a hard time, so he began to put his arms around her shoulder and let her inside. "It's going to be okay, don't worry." Ye-Jin sat down on the sofa, and started to cry. Dong Min shut the door, and sat beside her, handing her a napkin. Ye-Jin ignored it, crying as much as she could. Dong Min never saw Ye-Jin so sad, so upset.

"Don't cry…remember? You look terrible Ye-Jin, and I'm sure crying wont' help it." Dong Min placed his arm around her shoulder, patting her on the back. "I'm here for you. Tell me everything later. Now, you concentrate on calming down, okay?" Ye-Jin nodded, hearing that was a good idea. She stopped, and then took several deep breaths. "Um…Ye-Jin." Ye-Jin looked at him. "Huh?" she whispered. "Jung-Min's upstairs…she came over because of an incident." Ye-Jin nodded, too tired to care why Jung-Min was there or how they met together before. Ye-Jin just wanted Dong Min to stay by her side and let her pour out her heart. "Talk to me." Dong Min sat closer, hugging Ye-Jin softly. He wanted to comfort her as much as possible.

"I ran out of the hospital." Ye-Jin said, and Dong Min nodded. "I can see that…but may I ask why?" Before Ye-Jin can respond, Jung-Min was walking downstairs. She gasped when she saw Ye-Jin, and Ye-Jin looked away. She didn't want Jung-Min to see herself in tears. But it was too late. Jung-Min saw everything. "Ye-Jin." She called softly, but Ye-Jin did not turn around. She sat there, inside Dong Min's embrace. Dong Min took one look at Jung-Min, and Jung-Min nodded. He wanted her to leave the room and go back upstairs, so Ye-Jin and Dong Min can have some privacy. Ye-Jin started to calm down, and took the napkin to wipe her face. Dong Min smiled, then let go of the embrace. He grabbed her by the shoulders gently, so she would face him. "Listen to me." Dong Min said, making sure they were having eye contact. "I love you, and I'll risk my life to make you happy. I'll do anything, understand? I know you lost your mother and you're living alone. But you're too young to live alone, and you're dealing with a lot of things. You need to trust me. Trust me right now and tell me everything, everything from the hospital until now, okay?"

Ye-Jin was amazed by how deep Dong Min could get. But she nodded, and even smiled a little. "Okay." She said, sitting back to face Dong Min better. Dong Min nodded too. "Now, start from the beginning. What's going on?"

"I hear voices." Ye-Jin said. "Just like Hyun did when he was dying. Except mine, I know who's speaking to me." Dong Min sighed. "I hope you know that my heart breaks for you…it's not possible for you to hear these things Ye-Jin. You're not okay, so why would you run out of the hospital? They're there to help you." Ye-Jin stared at Dong Min. "I hope you understand me. I got scared, and I'm a person who doesn't want to find out what's wrong with me. I want to be able to see you, unlike how Hyun was helpless. I want to be free, not trapped into death." Dong Min understood this, and remained silent. He closed his eyes, and thought back to why Ye-Jin was in the hospital in the first place.

"Ye-Jin…you know why you were there in the first place. Is that reason solved?" Dong Min had not visited recently, so he didn't know. Ye-Jin nodded. "I solved it on my own. I don't need a hospital…I don't' need help!" Ye-Jin had tears in her eyes again. "All I want is to be with you…you're the last I know, who treats me so kindly. I don't want to lose you…I don't' want my sicknesses or problems to get in the way. I'll rather die in your house, but know that I was with you. Do you understand?" Dong Min felt so touched, yet filled with sorrow. Ye-Jin loves him so much; she's risking her own life now. She doesn't want to be taken away from him; she wanted to be with him. It's probably his fault for not visiting her too much.

"You've been scaring me Ye-Jin….ever since I saw you holding a knife, and blood was all over it. I know you weren't trying to kill yourself, because I trust you. But it scared me, and you were breathing weirdly. That night was scary…why would you run away? I don't want to see you ever doing that…." Ye-Jin closed her eyes. "I told you, I don't know why I was holding that knife. The blood was from my arm, I cut with the knife. I didn't know why I did it, trust me." Ye-Jin opened her eyes, and gazed into Dong Min's eyes. "I didn't know what was wrong with me that moment, but I was not in control of my body. I until now still don't know what's going on, but I'm really trying as hard to fight it, Dong Min. Please, you have to believe me." Dong Min smiled a sad smile. "I believe you, yet I don't agree with you."

Jung-Min waited in Dong Min's bedroom, looking around. Dong Min has a lot of posters in his room. They all were dark, abstract colors. It really amazed Jung-Min. Jung-Min looked over at Dong Min's bed, then over to his window. She went over to the window, and looked outside. It was a beautiful view of many houses along the way, and Jung-Min could see children playing at a mini playground. It was all so calm, so peaceful. Why can't life be that way?

Jung-Min thought about school. Ever since Hyun died…school had been difficult. Dong Min doesn't go to school, because he use to be homeschooled. Ye-Jin can't, because she's in the hospital. School was in nobody's mind right now. All we can think about, Jung-Min thought, is if we live or die. "Our future is to concentrate on living, not education?" Jung-Min wondered out loud. Never mind that…concentrate on Ye-Jin…she's downstairs, and she's crying and suffering. Anything I can do to help…it's not much possible…

Jung-Min studied Dong Min's room again, admiring how it was decorated. She looked over at his desk. It was messy, with papers and pens everywhere. Jung-Min looked at his desk for awhile, wondering what those papers are. Dong Min wasn't a guy who studies things, so it couldn't be schoolwork. Jung-Min went over to take a look, and gasped.

Beneath the papers, was something Jung-Min didn't catch an eye on. Underneath all those piles of papers, were knives. Knives were laid out all over his messy desk, and Jung-Min could feel them piercing into her frightened heart.

"Dong Min, please agree with me. It's the only way you'll understand me. I told you everything, why I ran out. Why won't you show me comfort?" Ye-Jin wasn't angry, yet she sound like she was. She was just hurt, and filled with emotion. Dong Min however, never dealt with a girl before. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He knew he had helped Ye-Jin and Jung-Min before, but not this way. It seemed complicated, yet a very long story to tell. "Alright, let's handle this calmly." Dong Min said finally, stroking Ye-Jin's hair softly. "It'll be okay, you should calm down before we begin." Dong Min got up, and head to the kitchen to make Ye-Jin a nice hot cup of hot chocolate.

As he made the hot chocolate, Dong Min was thinking back to when he was little. He never had any friends that were girls. More or less, hardly any friends at all. To think he could go this far to helping others, he considered it as a hidden gift. Never had he felt so helpful, so needed. Dong Min headed back to Ye-Jin, and placed the hot chocolate in front of her. Ye-Jin picked it up slowly, and started sipping it. She looked much more relaxed, much more calmer. Dong Min sighed in relief, glad to see Ye-Jin back to the way she had always been. So beautiful, so radiant. Seeing her freak out makes his heart uneven.

"You okay?" Dong Min asked, and Ye-Jin nodded, gazing into his eyes. Dong Min noticed the gaze, and stared back. "Dong Min." Dong Min realized Ye-Jin looked really down, really terrible. She must've been through a lot…

"Yes?" Dong Min replied.

"Am I too innocent? This whole situation from the beginning…it's killing me…I'm such a burden…!" Ye-Jin was realizing things way too fast, and Dong Min hated that. "No, no you're not a burden at all. We're the burdens in you, Ye-Jin. We just want to protect you." Ye-Jin looked at him. "Who's we?" she asked. Dong Min smiled. "Me, Pyeong An, Hyun, and Jung-Min of course. All along, no one meant any harm for you. We may want harm for each other, and I admit it. I had always wanted the worst for Hyun. But yet, no one thinks of you of any trouble. We're the ones who caused you so much sorrow. Please Ye-Jin, don't think like that." Dong Min explained it as best as he can, hoping it'll help. Ye-Jin suddenly reached over, and kissed Dong Min on the cheek.

So it did helped.

"Thank you." She whispered after the kiss, and Dong Min felt that feeling once again. The feeling of being needed. "You're quite welcome."Dong Min held Ye-Jin's hand, and they sat together quietly, pondering. Dong Min almost forgot about Jung-Min being upstairs. When he remembered, he quickly got up. "Can I go check on Jung-Min?" Ye-Jin nodded, not saying a word. Dong Min went upstairs, and into his room.

"Jung-Min?" Dong Min opened the door, and froze.

Jung-Min glared at him, her face red with anger. "YOU!" she shouted, putting her hands behind her back. "I know what you're up to." Dong Min was confused. "Huh?" Dong Min held up his hand. "Slow down Jung-Min. Now tell me calmly what you're talking about." Dong Min might be acting, Jung-Min thought. Acting as if he didn't know…or was he really clueless? Jung-Min revealed what was behind her back, a crumpled piece of paper. She opened the paper slowly, making sure Dong Min was watching. "I found this on your desk." She said, calmly. Dong Min crossed his arms. "You were looking through my stuff?" Jung-Min snarled. "That's not important! Explain to me what is this!" she threw the paper on the floor.

It read in big letters: **KILL YE-JIN.**


	6. Chapter 6

PART 6

_You can't escape. You can't run away. You're stuck, facing your worst enemy._

_ A stupid piece of paper, yet so valuable._

"Jung-Min, leave my house."

Dong Min bowed his head to the ground, refusing to share any eye contact in this situation. "Just go." He said, still looking on the floor. Jung-Min didn't know what to say, or what to think. She was in the middle of being kicked out of someone's house, and it will leave Dong Min alone with Ye-Jin. Jung-Min wasn't sure if she could just do that and leave. "Can Ye-Jin come with me?" she said, trying to sound as calm as she can. "No." Dong Min stepped closer. His head was up now, and he had the scariest glare Jung-Min had ever seen him do. "What's wrong with you?" Jung-Min shouted, her fingernails digging onto the piece of paper.

"Leave. Leave right now."

Jung-Min suddenly tears the paper into shreds, ripping and ripping. She threw the scattered pieces on the carpet, and looked back at Dong Min, who looked as mad as he was confused. "I am not leaving, until you tell me what that paper meant." She said, still not losing her cool. "It's nothing." Dong Min said back, almost yelling. He seemed angry, but why? Jung-Min only confronts him with what she was curious about. If he didn't want her to see those pieces of paper, why did he send her to his room? It was lying there obviously, or did he forget? Jung-Min tried to answer her own questions, but couldn't.

"It's nothing…then why are you telling me to leave?" Jung-Min asked, stepping back. "It's my house, and I said so." Dong Min suddenly bent down, and took one of the torn pieces of paper. He picked it up, and then stood back up. He held it towards Jung-Min, glaring at her. "You ripped one of my stuff." He said certainly. Jung-Min did not know what to say, but she knew he was not denying anything. Nothing she just showed him was being confirmed or denied. She was being told to leave, and that really angers her. "You said you'll help me…you were so kind. Now you're strictly asking me to go without an explanation? I know you might not like me seeing something of yours on your desk, but-"

"Get the hell out. Or you're next."

Jung-Min's eyes opened wide. She did not know what next means in his definition, but she felt threatened. "Explain to me about what was on that paper, then I'll go." She said, crossing her arms. "Jung-Min, don't make me use force. This is my house, and you're not the boss." Dong Min replied back sharply. Jung-Min gasped. She had always known Dong Min was dangerous and tough in a way, but never like this. At least, not to her. Jug-Min ducked her head, and slowly circled her way out. She went out of the room, and went downstairs to leave. Jung-Min didn't want to argue, for it'll do no good since Dong Min won't answer anything. She knew the only thing she could do is go home and think about this.

She could see Ye-Jin sitting there, spacing out in thought. Jung-Min knew that if she left, Ye-Jin might be in danger. Dong Min was known for being dangerous when he did go to school, and what she heard form Hyun. Yet, here he is so caring, so loving. What is he up to? So many questions just swirl in Jung-Min's mind as she walked to the front door to leave. "Ye-Jin." She said, turning her back to Ye-Jin's direction. "Be careful."

Ye-Jin looked at her, puzzled. But she didn't say anything. for all Ye-Jin knew, Jung-Min didn't care for her anymore, and she didn't care for Jung-Min. "Huh?" Ye-Jin asked softly, looking at Jung-Min. "Just be careful." Jung-Min repeated herself, and then ran to the front door, opening it and running out, slamming it behind her.

Ye-Jin looked at the door. Even though Jung-Min left, she still looked at the door's direction as if Jung-Min was still there. She didn't hear when Dong Min went downstairs and finally stood next to her. "Something wrong?" Dong Min asked. "No…" Ye-Jin turned to him. "How about you?" Dong Min looked at her, wondering how to respond. He knew that kicking Jung-Min out was probably going too far, especially now. He should've waited until Jung-Min told him what she knew about Pyeong An's death. She is the only one who knows what happen and why it happens. Dong Min didn't want Ye-Jin to know this though. "Nothing, everything's fine." Dong Min pulled up a chair next to her, and sat down. He smiled at Ye-Jin, but Ye-Jin did not smile back. "You're lying." She said, staring straight ahead from Dong Min's direction. "Jung-Min told me to be careful about something, but she won't tell me. What happened upstairs?"

"Ye-Jin, ignore that. That's not the issue right now."

"Dong Min, you are suppose to be honest with me!"

"Ye-Jin!" Dong Min glared at her, and Ye-Jin glared back. "Tell me." she said, slowly and calmly. Dong Min kept looking at her, wondering what he should do. "Fine." Dong Min turned around and ran upstairs and Ye-Jin followed him. "You can't tell me in the kitchen?" she asked, running up the stairs with him. Dong Min did not respond. He opened the door to his bedroom, and went inside. Ye-Jin followed in, looking around. She realized that Dong Min had stopped, and was staring at his desk. Ye-Jin looked over at the desk. It was filled with messy papers everywhere. "What's going on?" Ye-Jin asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Ye-Jin. Get out of here."

"Huh?" Ye-Jin stepped back, wondering what was going on. "You heard me." Dong Min turned to face Ye-Jin, and Ye-Jin realized that he had tears in his eyes. "You won't trust me after I show you what I have on my desk, what those papers mean. I lost you, and it's my own fault." Ye-Jin shook her head. "No, you can't think like that. You never show me the papers, how will you know?" Ye-Jin started towards the desk, but Dong Min stepped forward, blocking her way. "Let me show you, it's more honest that way." He said quietly, and Ye-Jin nodded, surprised she finally agrees with him on something.

Dong Min reached over to his desk and took a piece of paper. He held it straight to Ye-Jin's face, making sure she could read what was on it. Ye-Jin gasped, stepping back. She didn't know what to think, for the words were right in front of her. But what is this? Was this something that she had expected from someone who claims he loves her? Ye-Jin nodded. "Looks like I can't escape from the truth. It's okay, I understand." Dong Min was breathing hard, not sure of what she meant. But Ye-Jin knew clearly what he meant, and will still trust him as much as she can. "I get it." she said softly, smiling. Dong Min looked at her. "I don't." he said, not knowing what was going on. "Those words don't change anything." Ye-Jin said, grinning widely. "Because they were not written by you."

Dong Min suddenly felt scared. Something was caught up in his throat, and his mind was racing in circles. "Why are you smiling?" Dong Min whispered, realizing he was feeling weak. "Because." Ye-Jin began.

"I trust you, and I love you. And I know for a fact, that you didn't write those." Dong Min shook his head. "I DID!" he screamed. "Who else? No one was ever allowed in my room. This is what me and Jung-Min was arguing about. Other than her, not even Hyun or Pyeong An was allowed in my room." Dong Min threw the piece of paper on the floor, feeling his heart beating fast with fear. "You didn't" Ye-Jin said. At the very moment, both Ye-Jin and Dong Min had the same thought. Ye-Jin suddenly ran out of this room, down the stairs and out the door. She ran, feeling herself crying as she hurries out. Dong Min was still in his room, on the floor crying. Dong Min realized what Ye-Jin meant, and Ye-Jin had realized Dong Min's confusion and deed. Together, they understood each other too well, too soon. It was the wrong moment, but…

On the paper, it read in big letters: **I WANT YE-JIN TO DIE.**

But Ye-Jin was right. Dong Min did not write that, but Dong Min himself does not know this.

They both were mentally ill.

_3 years later…._

"Not now…" Ye-Jin looked through her contacts for the fifth time. She really wanted to give Jung-Min a call, check on how she's doing. But it was impossible. Jung-Min passed away a month ago.

She died from drowning.

Ye-Jin couldn't stop crying. She still couldn't believe all she had been through with Jung-Min ever since when they were thirteen, all of that was gone. She was now alone, alone with no one to talk to, to help her, to be there for her. Ye-Jin wondered if this is how Jung-Min felt when she was still alive. But Jung-Min had been found dead one morning, in the water. No one knew how she had drowned, but it was on the news. Ye-Jin was almost certain it was suicide.

"Jung-Min, how could you!" Ye-Jin yelled suddenly, almost throwing a fit by herself. "Ye-Jin?" Ye-Jin stopped, and looked over at her bedroom door. "Dong Min, come in." she said softly, and Dong Min opened the door. "What's going on?" Dong Min asked, putting his arms around her. "Nothing…" Ye-Jin was feeling depressed in a way, but on the other hand, she felt warm and in comfort. Dong Min was there for her, no matter what. For so many years, he was there by her side. They faced many hard time along with Jung-Min together, but they both were happy with each other finally. "I know Jung-Min's dead, and that makes you unhappy." Dong Min said. "But you have to let it go."

For the last three years, Dong Min and Ye-Jin mentally were ill. Jung-Min realized that, and tried her best to help her friends. Even though Dong Min wasn't someone who was kind to her, he still saved her life in a way. But helping them was really hard. Soon Ye-Jin started to forget things, and that scared Dong Min. Three years had passed, and now they were eighteen. Ye-Jin realized she could actually handle herself, go through high school, and be there for Dong Min as well as Jung-Min. she had to make it, to not let anyone down. Dong Min somehow did the same. Jung-Min however, was now gone.

"I don't want this…" Ye-Jin said to Dong Min, looking at him. "We've all been through so much, and this is how it has to be? All of my friends are dead, and only you are left. Have you ever imagined what would happen now if they were all alive still? How happy we'll all be together?" Ye-Jin was holding back tears. She didn't want Dong Min to see her weak at this point. "Actually, I don't me or Jung-Min ever told you how Pyeong An died." Dong Min said, looking down on the floor. "Oh yeah." Ye-Jin had always asked, but Dong Min wouldn't say for some reason. "It's going to break your heart…but at the same time relieve you." Dong Min said, smiling thinly at Ye-Jin.

"He died for you, Ye-Jin."

"How?" Ye-Jin asked. Dong Min sighed. "He died by the same person who killed Hyun. Someone shot him." Ye-Jin was shocked. Dong Min continued. "Apparently they found out that this person went to Hyun and Pyeong An and asked for your location. But they both refused, so they both were shot." Dong Min sighed again. "I don't know who this person is." Ye-Jin suddenly gave a sad smile. "I think I know." She said. "Your dad use to be a policeman, right?" Dong Min looked at her, puzzled. "Yeah, so what?" Ye-Jin looked into his eyes, making sure he knew she was serious. "And you know he has a gun in his room, right?" Dong Min's eyes got wide. But Ye-Jin spoke for him. "You knew that, and you took the gun."

Ye-Jin suddenly kissed Dong Min on the cheek, her tears dripping down her face. Then she reached for his ear, and whispered. "You killed them in your unconsciousness."

Dong Min stood by the ocean, the ocean where Jung-Min had once tried to suicide in, or perhaps DID suicide in. She died here, after all. Dong Min looked ahead, reached into his pocket, and pulled out the gun. Perhaps Ye-Jin's theory was correct. He could have went crazy and killed Hyun and Pyeong An, but he was still confused. With Hyun it made sense, but Pyeong An it didn't. did Pyeong An Hong return, and then got shot? Nothing made sense anymore, and Dong Min knew he screwed up his own life. He took the gun, and threw as far as he could. The gun splashed in the ocean, falling down. never again Dong Min wanted to see it hurt anyone anymore, especially Ye-Jin. He was there to protect her, and that's what he'll do.

_**The end.**_


End file.
